


All it cost her

by Jasmin_01



Category: jonerys - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fire Powers, Forgiveness, Pregnancy, Ravens, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmin_01/pseuds/Jasmin_01
Summary: After the events after the burning of King's Landing, new changes arose but those decisions that seemed to be solutions were only the beginning of an imminent fall while on the other side of the world the fire of the dragons has not been extinguished.





	1. 1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jonerys fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jonerys+fandom).

> Hello everyone!  
I've been reading a lot of fanfics on the post-eighth season theme and I agree a lot with the view that it wasn't the way to develop the story and less in its final stretch because of that, I've decided to join those authors and do something similar.  
I have already published this story on another platform although I have not finished writing it and it is also in Spanish. I have decided to publish this story by this platform in English and ask for all your understanding as it is not my mother tongue.

** _The Reborn. _ **

The heat of the fire drowned her in the middle of the smoke that stuck to her skin. The air ran so strong that her hair flew to cover her face for a few seconds. Her eyes opened slowly and the darkness that blinded her made way for the light of the blue sky as a sharp, stabbing pain squeezed her heart. The air that began to enter her lungs overwhelmed her, causing her to feel both relieved and overwhelmed at the same time. The tense muscles of her body began to contract and relax when she wanted to move. The palms of her hands rested on the hard surface that appeared to be an altar as the flames crackled licking the bare skin of her body. Tears streamed from her eyes as she sat down and watched the deep scar hovering over her left chest. The memories swirled in her mind like whirlwinds that squeezed her heart and made her tremble despite the heat she felt at the time. She heard the roar of a dragon that echoed in her ears and a pitiful scream erupted from her lips as she felt confused.

_ **"You're my queen. Now and always"** _

Sharp pain ran through the wound on her chest again and her hands touched that scar with tears streaming down her cheeks. Desperate, she tried to stand with the help of her hands until her knees were bent. _**"He has betrayed me"**_. Her body rose in the air and soot painted the whiteness of her skin. _**"I received a dagger in my heart"**_. Her legs stumbled in the middle of the scorched wood and the ashes were buried in her fingers. When she stepped on the grass, the change in the ground made her stagger until she fell on her face. A warm red blanket rested on her back and soft hands helped her up. Her eyes sensed the red hair and the green eyes the priestess who visited her in Meereen.

Kinvara was her name.

She threw herself into her arms crying on her chest as she trembled in the midst of her pain. The roar grew louder as he felt the presence of the dragon behind him. The heat ran through her body again, leaving behind the cold that seized her as she wandered in the limbo of darkness. Kinvara walked away and the dragon placed its tail around his feet. Her eyes could see several women dressed in red and men in robes kneeling in awe on their faces.

—This is Daenerys Stormborn reborn from fire and blood —said Kinvara—. The princess who was promised to us and taken away, today returns demonstrating that her path does not end yet. She freed slaves and with the fire of her dragons she purified the world.

—I am... alive —she uttered trembling and disconcerted as her legs seemed to faint if not because of the dragon's support.

Kinvara approached her—.The Lord of Light wants her back. The Other intercepted in her path and manipulated everything to remove her from the world. Those who betrayed her must pay.

** _"The man I loved the most has betrayed me"._ **

—And they will —she replied.

*

The temple of the Lord of Light was large and spacious. The fire seemed to dance on the walls when the rays of the sun were projected on the fortress. Daenerys looked at the lands of Volantis through the large windows feeling the fresh air on her cheeks. Her eyes had grown tired of mourning the betrayals without believing all that had happened.

She recognized that she had become sick with power but, at the same time, she did not feel it was her. Something deep within her forced her but she did not want to. Her thin arms surrounded her torso remembering Jon's eyes when he had stuck the dagger in her heart. The pain and cold of steel mixed with her blood. Her love for him was now extinguished. A person who loves her would not have done that. She was sure that Jon Snow did not love her as he said. She sacrificed everything for him. What a fool she had been! **_"I want to hate him"_**. Tears streamed down his cheeks in the face of pain and disbelief. Daenerys had fallen in love with him completely. She felt eclipsed by his honor and loyalty, by the way he looked at her and the security he gave her. And all those qualities were erased for her in the last few months she was at Westeros.

—My queen —said Kinvara as he entered the room assigned to him.

Daenerys swayed carefully until she slowly walked to one of the stools—. I am not a queen.

Kinvara wore red with a pronounced neckline that left her breasts uncovered while the necklace on her neck shone enigmatically. Dany covered the scar on his chest even more ashamed of what it meant.

—You are the queen I chose to follow —replied Kinvara—. They couldn't see it because someone else destroyed their destiny.

Dany closed her eyes wanting to believe that it was true and that she was not the cause of so much misfortune—. Who was it?

—The same one who stole her right —replied the woman with green eyes.

_**"Jon"**_ thought. The son of his brother and the man who killed her. Did he manipulate her?

—How did you know i was dead? —she asked her.

—The Lord of Light told me through the flames

—Is this correct? —she asked—. Should I be alive?

Kinvara took her hand—. The restoration of your house must go on and you are the greatness of the Targaryen dynasty. It is right that you are here.

Dany nodded—. This scar symbolizes the greatest betrayal I have suffered —she accepted—. I don't think I can go back from the beginning. I have lost everything.

—There's something else I need to tell you —Kinvara knelt before her staring at her—. Be strong for what you're about to hear.

—You can tell me.

—When your dragon brought your body, I noticed that something had changed in you. Feeling your body reborn in my arms, the intensity of your strength was different —Kinvara's hand rested on her belly—. You are pregnant —whispered Kinvara.

Dany trembled. She had had suspicions about her condition but had ignored it when the war began to approach. A twinge of restlessness began to tighten her being.

—I'm not sure —she replied—. I know I can't have children.

—You couldn't. The blood sacrifice was paid for and the child was strong enough to stay in your body despite your death —Kinvara squeezed his hand into the little wave—. I can only assure you that there is a new life within you.

Daenerys wanted to cry again. Jon had murdered his son without knowing it and felt that her hatred for him was growing even more. She would enjoy seeing him consumed in pain. She was sure.

—How do I know if is alive? —she asked, refusing to believe that anything good would come of it—. Many women have dead babies without knowing it.

—The Lord of Light wants his son to live. Perhaps because from there his strength will be born to protect him against the Other, or perhaps because it will be the future we all hope for.

She huddled in her seat with warm air covering her and her hands went towards her belly. **_"Will it still alive?"_** A tear slipped to her lips. She wanted it. She had wanted a son more than anything in the world but now she had nothing. Just her broken heart and Drogon. Fate had played a cruel joke on her as she was possibly having the son of the man she loved and betrayed her.

_If I look back I am lost._

And she had to move forward no matter what her condition. All those who betrayed her would pay.

_ **Tyrion Lannister.** _

  
The letter he received that morning filled him with fear and panic at the same time. A few months had passed since the coronation of the new king when he began to run royal errands. Tyrion fervently believed that this new king would be the salvation of all, but now he began to doubt that he knew how to handle the situation.

_"My brother,_

_Winter is ravaging the North. Crops are not yielding and the cold causes the animals to die. I need your help to provide me with food and be able to reduce the small revolt in the North due to the winter. I await your response._

_Sansa Stark, Queen in the North."_

Tyrion cursed inwardly. A revolt in the North to such an early coronation attracted bad luck. He sighed hoping that the fury of the other kingdoms would not rise to the insolent action of the Starks in the North. He was impressed by the stance of the other houses, which caused him strangeness.

His small feet went to the King's room where Bran Stark attended to his errands as he could not move at all hours of the day. The real room was spacious but lacked illumination, almost as if the King hated sunlight. Tyrion entered the interior where Bran Stark's chair had his back to him. Candles were the only light that allowed him to see the King's tired, haggard face. The flesh of his cheeks had stuck to the bone of his face.

—My King —Tyrion saluted—. We have received this missive from the North...

—I know very well what that missive says. I've seen it —replied Bran—. And I also know my answer —the king's dark eyes stared at him—. Tell Sansa that the South denies the call. She wanted to be queen and must solve her problems. Even if a rebellion rises in the North, it is not the problem of the Six Kingdoms.

Tyrion opened his eyes in surprise—.They are starving. The harvests do not yield from the cold.

—It's not my problem —said Bran—. Each king must solve the problems of his people. I have six and she has one.

—She's your sister, Your Majesty.

Bran smiled sideways but the smile wasn't genuine—. Do you know why I'm doing this, my lord? —He asked—. Sansa wanted my crown, but his claim was not supported, so I am looking for a kingdom to rule. She always wanted it and she did it. Now, she must show that she is capable enough —the door to the room was opened letting Ser Brienne of Tarth in.

—Majesty —greeted the knightly woman.

—My king. The North needs your support...

—As soon as the North is dying, I will not support their queen. You may leave, Lord Tyrion.

Lannister wanted to protest but his king's word was firm. He left the scroll on the table in the hope that as he read its contents, he would change his mind, but something inside him indicated to him that this would not happen. The concern he felt inside was strong as the king's drastic change had been noticeable for weeks. When he was about to leave he could hear the name of a city that seemed almost distant from his vocabulary but the name was exotic and he swore that he would remember how Bran Stark's voice pronounced it _**"Volantis"**_.

_ **Jon Snow. ** _

The snow was dense under his boots. The low temperatures had ended with the buds of the grass that was beginning to grow increasing the chances of a cruel winter. Jon Snow had set out with the savages for the purpose of giving them a safe place and then would return to the Guard.

Four months had passed since he left the capital. One part of his heart was happy that he would return to the North but the other part was dead. There was no night that he did not weep for his loss and for his crime. He was condemned to return to the place where she sacrificed everything for him and where I love her the most.

—This seems to be a good place —said Tormund pointing to a waterfall in the middle of the snow—. I want to take a good bath with the real water of the North and have a strong woman in my arms.

Jon smiled wistfully. The distant memory lashed his mind and for a moment he swore that he could see her in front of him in that white coat, her braided hair and her ethereal beauty.

—Your sad dog face begins to annoy me, Snow. I still don't understand how you could come back as a crow again.

—It's a hard story to tell —Jon replied as his memories haunted him.

_**"We could stay here for thousands of years. No one would find us,"**_ her smile warmed his heart.

Tormund sighed—. You had a home and a woman who loved you. And I know because the little queen of dragons looked at you as if you were the only thing for her. And from what I saw, you love her too. What happened to her? Don't you want to rule with her?

Jon wanted to cut her words. He was sure he could weep if he revealed what his heart held—. She is dead —he accepted with pain.

The redhead frowned strangely at his reply.

—I hope you have avenged his death —he said—. If the woman I love were murdered I would kill that person with my own hands.

—It was me —he replied. A twinge of pain pierced his chest to form a knot in his throat. _**"How can I live with this?"**_—. She is dead because I killed her.

The words came out of his lips but he felt how they trembled at the same time. The realization of his actions deepened in his chest. He could see her and knew that would be his punishment.

—You're a stupid raven —Tormund said—. I saw her lose one of her dragons for saving your ass and then she fought for you. Whatever she did is not reason enough for you to murder her.

—So she burned an entire city and planned the same for all the kingdoms if they didn't follow her? —he asked. He wanted to convince himself that he had done the right thing, that it was the best way out before he saw it turned into something no one could stop. _**"It doesn't feel right".**_

—You don't know anything about women —enthused Tormund—. If the woman I love went crazy, I would be with her next to her trying to guide and save her. You've made a mistake and that's why you're doomed to be here. You were a coward, crow.

*

The starry night was over their heads. Ghost lay beside them as they watched the stars. A tear slipped from his eyes as the moon shone and he could remember those nights on the ship as they both climbed onto the deck and his silver hair shone. He remembered the softness of his skin as if it were his first time, her sweet lips that he tasted for the last time and her beautiful eyes that saw him with pain and fear when he killed her. The sound of her laughter was an echo in his memory and the warmth of her arms along with her exotic scent were brushstrokes from his past. Jon directed his hand toward his chest where the crescent-shaped scar was now thinking she had one just like it.

How could he? The last look Daenerys gave him would haunt him for the rest of his life. She looked at him as she never thought she would, in fear. He held her hand to his mouth to muzzle his sobs. This was no life. Jon had managed to overcome Ygritte's death one way or another because he knew they would have no place in that world. However, he had allowed himself to imagine a life with Daenerys. He had loved her with every beat of his heart but his duty forced him to kill her. Jon placed a dagger in her heart just as Olly and the others did with him. _**"I am a traitor".**_

He had wanted a family with her and didn't care if they couldn't have children. He would have been happy with her. For a moment he wondered if it was worth it and deep down in his heart he knew it wasn't. He wanted her back. If the Gods had listened to his prayers they would have allowed him to go back in time and take her away from all those who damaged her. He wanted to die with her but could not. He was a coward and although the idea of suicide crossed his mind, he couldn't do it. That was his punishment.

The return of the savages to their homeland was the only thing that kept him there but once he returned to the Guard, he would not know how to react to his new reality.

That night he could not sleep. The hours of sleep had shortened because even when he slept, his memory tormented him. Jon dreamed of those nights on the boat when he made love to her and they swore eternal love to each other or when they traveled through the North but he always woke up to her nightmare in his dead arms with a dagger in her heart and being taken away from him by Drogon.

_ **"We will do it. Together".** _

Jon watched as the sky began to light up again. He tried to erase the marks of his tears on his cheeks as he occupied his mind in the activities of the day. He hoped that his brothers would be safe, for that was the payment for his crime. He hoped that despite feeling that it was not the right decision, at least things would go well for the rest of the world. He hoped that wherever the soul of his beloved Dany was, she would not hate him.

He knew he must return to the Guard soon even if he did not want to. Now he took the place of Aemon Targaryen and no one could change that. Ghost drove away and rubbed his head against Jon's legs as if he understood his pain.

But deep down, Jon knew that the only way to ease his pain was if Daenerys returned to him.


	2. 2. They accept the call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has to show her worth, Arya will receive a new mission, Daenerys opens wounds from the past and Jon receives news.

** _Sansa Stark_ **

The cold caressed her soft cheeks in the middle of the afternoon so gray that she rose above her fortress. The huargo wolf's gray crown rested on a delicate braid of her red hair that made her look untamed like the Queen in the North. Her gloved fingers stroked the railing of her box as her cold blue eyes watched her standard-bearers arrive. Sansa breathed nervously, waiting for the answers from the South that did not reach her hands to give her the calm she so needed. She trusted Bran, he was her brother and would watch over her just as she once watched over everyone.

** _"The pack survives"._ **

A small smile rested on her lips marking her cheeks as the cargoes of grains and men from the North arrived in Winterfell for the call of their young queen. The cruel winter had only begun leaving death and devastation until now. The crypts and part of the fortress were rebuilt due to the battle against the Night King, her men were cruelly stripped of their home to follow the Dragon Queen to the capital.  ** _"She is dead because of the gods"_ ** she thought. Sansa felt admiration to the point of envying the woman who commanded one of the largest armies she had ever seen, had raised dragons and had bowed her brother's will to the point of giving her the North but in the end, she lost the game. She smiled again when she thought of Cersei's and Baelish's death, she had won the game even though Bran had kept the Throne, she had obtained half of the kingdom. The memory of Daenerys Targaryen in the North would be only a bitter event in her life as her time was in the capital as well as the story of Jon as King in the North as none of his lords were happy with his return and the army that accompanied him. And Sansa knew how to use that to her advantage, crowning herself in the middle of that arid land that belonged to her family, but she felt as distant as if she had never been part of it.

—Majesty —Master Wolkan bowed to her—. A crow has come from the capital —the master's thin, wrinkled fingers gave her a small scroll with the symbol of the Three Eyes Raven wrapped around it. She felt the air return to her lungs.  ** _"He would not leave me alone in this"_ ** She took the paper between her fingers—. I'm afraid it's not good news.

Sansa frowned slightly, was surprised at the master's words and with her long fingers unrolled the paper revealing the words in black ink.

_ "For the Queen in the North, _

_ The south denies the call. The capital will not provide food or weapons for the north because of the southern revolts over the independence of the kingdom. Winterfell will have to subsist on the land he owns and defend himself under the order and logic of his queen, so the south will have no part in a future or possible northern internal war. _

_ Bran Stark, King of the Six Kingdoms". _

Disbelief at the missive took hold of her senses. The paper shook between her fingers when she reread the letter wanting to believe that it was a mistake, but when her mind got the message, she understood that she was alone. Her blue eyes saw the accumulated snow in the courtyard and where the lords of the North waited to be received by their Queen for the new plan of distribution of food brought from the South.

—Are you sure this is the right missive? —she asked, looking at the old man. The links on his neck tinkle when he nodded to confirm his doubts—. This cannot be true.

—I can advise you nothing but to tell the truth to the lords of the North. Perhaps they can help you get supplies —said the master.

—Half of those gentlemen chose Jon over me, and some still hold a grudge against me for what I suggested against the Umber's and the Karstarks —she said—. As soon as they see that I can't keep my promise they will stop following me loyally and plan to overthrow me.

The master breathed out, releasing the mist from his mouth. Do not think so of your people. The northerners are loyal and secure...

—Loyalty and honor was what disgraced my family. My father was honorable and died before my eyes, my brother was honorable and was killed by his men along with my mother, Theon wanted to redeem himself and died, Jon was honorable and ended up on the Wall —the cold air entered through her nostrils trying to extinguish the fire of her fury—. There are still men who do not believe that a woman can rule.

—I would like to remind you that there was a queen here before who dominated one of the most macho and ferocious peoples in the world as well as freeing slave men. the words of Wolkan were bitter to her. If Daenerys Targaryen managed to get a savage people, who do not understand beyond the law of the strongest, to follow her to the ends of the world, I do not see why you cannot deal with educated lords who crowned you.

A sigh of tiredness erupted from her red lips and her cold eyes looked with disdain at the man who was her "trust". Wolkan only offered her a small smile that baffled her almost as if it were a sign of something approaching over her, but she should not give in to her thoughts, for in Winterfell there was no one left of her family but the dead who rested in the crypts.

She was alone now.

—I don't want her to mention Daenerys Targaryen again. She was my brother's downfall and her memory must be erased from Winterfell —she hissed—. She was a bad woman who found her destiny by her actions as well as ending independence in the North —she grasped the scroll between her fingers feeling the fragility of the paper as she prepared to enter her fortress—. Bring the lords into the Throne Hall for a council meeting. I want everyone there, and if anyone is missing, I must know —she saw the man for the last time. 

—I will be so, Your Majesty —said the old master, reverencing himself once more.

*

The northern throne was not ostentatious in comparison to the ancient Iron Throne, on the contrary, the wood from which it was made was comfortable to a certain extent although it was not to the queen's total liking. The braziers and torches kept the northern lords warm, waiting for her entrance to bombard her with questions, just as the scavengers waited for their prey. Master Wolkan opened the doors of the hall for her, her blue eyes watched the standard-bearers who one day served her father, Robb, Jon and now her. Sansa wore her wreath of a proud huargo wolf because it was the symbol of all her conquests without the need to wield a sword. It was everything she had wanted since she was a child and everything she sacrificed herself for. Silence was prolonged in the hall when they noticed her presence, the lords bowed before their queen until she took her seat and they followed her example.

The most important houses of the North had responded to her call, they brought grain and their swords before the possible threat of the South because their independence had left broken ties between the crown of the South and the rest of their Six Kingdoms. Sansa knew this and it was time for her to re-enter the game. Master Wolkan had taken a seat beside her as the only remaining emblem of her house as all her brothers had left the litter. Her thin fingers rested on the resting places of her throne, her red hair was braided in the style of the North and her dark dress sheltered every part of her body.

—I called you this afternoon because Winterfell and her nearby villages need food —she began. The pairs of eyes rested philosophically on her, for all the northerners had a deep and resentful gaze many times—. I am pleased to see that they are still answering the call.

The squeaking of a chair broke the uncomfortable silence that followed her words. Alys Karstark's reddish hair was illuminated by fire, her expression was stoic and her harsh northern eyes judged her in a certain way because Alys always supported the reign of her brother Jon, who had left her the fortress and the Umber lands after the death of little Ned.

—Excuse me, Your Majesty, but it was not necessary for you to send for us with the urgencies that arise in each region of the North —the lady stared at her as if you did not tremble at her position.

Sansa sighed, letting out the air she was holding—. The reason for her call is that we are under threat because the southern kingdoms don't want our independence as much as we do —she hissed. 

—That's not possible, independence was given to us by his brother, the king —a tall, gray and chubby lord spoke from the chairs with his raspy voice. 

The din began to break in her ears like thunder when the news came from her lips. The lords exclaimed their displeasure at the events, something she always abhorred from the unbridled passion of men. 

—And it is her own standard-bearers who threaten our freedom. We must be prepared to go to war if they decide to take leave —Sansa observed the sighs of their lords. They had to obey it.

—I have brought the grain you asked for, I have left my villagers and peasants without food to supply and satiate Winterfell, but I will not send my men to war again —said Alys—. They need to be with their family and on their land, wars have already claimed many deaths from mine.

—I remind you that you are also my people and you are my vassals. You fought for Robb and Jon when asked, and now I ask you to fight for me —Sansa looked directly at Alys—. My Lady, you are wise and you will know how to choose the best option, your queen's word is law.

—And I have fulfilled it so far, but I will not allow more of my men to be sacrificed for a lost cause.

The queen's lips were squeezed into one thin line—. Is the independence of her people a lost cause? —She asked—. We have suffered for years under the orders of the South, we have endured their wars and lost our families. Is preserving what we get a lost cause?

Sansa was proud of her words. The lords began to see her closely almost as they looked at her father or her siblings. She had used the right words at the right time.

—It is a lost cause that we go to war to defend an independence that brought us more bitter drinks than we said. We don't have grains, we don't have the money to rebuild the fortresses and reinforce the houses that shelter us from the cold, we're just here, in the middle of a meeting preparing for war when we should be looking for alliances and solutions to real problems.

The lords praised Lady Karstark's words showing their support for her idea. Sansa looked at Wolkan indicating that he should speak and put an end to Lady Alys' bravery.

—The queen has asked them to come to her fortress because she wants to inform them of the dangers that abound against these lands. King Bran has denied us help because his vassals refuse to accept northern independence, and if we do not seek a solution to these discrepancies, we cannot have a prosperous future for our future generations.

—But going to war cannot be the only solution —said the young Lord Glover.

—And it is not. I married Lord Glover because I had to. Your Majesty, I do not doubt your ability as queen but the only reasonable solution is that you marry a Southern Lord who supports you —said Alys.

Sansa frowned. She would not marry, she would not give her crown to a man who believed he had a right over her body and her life, she had already had Ramsay and he was enough to know that she did not want a man in her bed.

—I will not allow a Southern man to come and want to tidy up the North —was heard from the back of the room. 

She smiled. 

—And I will not let my men go to war —said Alys. 

Sansa's fingers drummed on the table as if a song were ringing, her sapphire eyes staring intently at Alys' face as anger ran through her northern blood. She wanted so much to take away the power Jon gave Alys, she wanted to take away her right over Bastion Kar, the Umber's and the Glover's but she knew she couldn't, Lady Karstark had too many sympathizers on her side. 

—My lords —spoke Wolkan—. The queen has been thinking about a consort king but still does not find the right one because many of the candidates are already promised among the few noble houses that remain. We can try to unite a smaller house with a southern house and so on...

—No, it is the queen's duty to watch over her people. We look after our regions and our villagers. You must watch over your nobles too —answered a lord with a thick voice, a broad chest and gray hair.

Wolkan tried to pronounce himself, seeking support for his queen, but Sansa raised her hand, indicating that she should keep quiet. She looked at each of the coarse faces of the northerners, definitely the beauty of her house was due to the features of the South. She breathed out feeling the release from her chest as she tried to soothe the burning in her chest.

—We have a little banquet tonight for you, enjoy and drink under the fortress of Winterfell. Tomorrow we will continue with this meeting —the servants came in with sources of food for every table, wine and meat. Sansa had prepared everything necessary to impress and satisfy her vassals even though Alys remained a stone in her path.

And she would one day have absolute power.

*

The morning had slipped through her window giving way to the white light of the sky that was projected on the gray walls of her room, the brazier was extinguished and full of ashes from the logs that fed the fire. The skins sheltered her figure, she had a soft woollen nightgown and her loose red hair fell down her shoulders like a cascade of fire. Her feet touched the cold sandals as her maids entered to prepare her for the day. They brought her a basin that was filled with hot water while her bed was accommodated.

The door to her bedroom was knocked hard, the wood shook against the walls, and one of her maids opened the door hurriedly before the strangeness of Sansa. Wolkan entered with a bow before his queen, his chains tinkling against his neck as his breathing was irregular and small drops of sweat furrowed his pearly forehead.

—My queen —he whispered wearily—. The lords are gone.

She could feel the cold coming through her body even though she was kept warm, the maids had stood still in her place staring at her in surprise.

—Withdraw! —she ordered. The silence lasted for a few seconds when the heavy wooden door was closed with a loud sound—. How did it happen? How could they disobey my orders?

Wolkan walked to the center of the room, Sansa sat on a stool with her hands in fists at her sides and rage running through her skin.

—I am sorry to tell you this but you must listen to your nobles or they will never support your decisions —said the master—. You are the queen and you need a king to help us survive in these arduous lands. When we were still vassals of the crown, we could enjoy the privileges of established treaties but now we must look for them and I don't think anyone will extend a friendly hand to us after what happened to your cousin in the capital.

Her patience was evaporating at the feeling of frustration but she tried to remember all the games and all the games when she was a prisoner, she couldn't let those primitive emotions overcome her.

—What houses have they left me? —She asked, believing she knew the answer.

—Lady Alys retired from Winterfell this morning as well as the support of the Umber's under her command and of course Lord Glover left with his wife. They are the noblest and strongest houses we have —replied Wolkan.

_**"This is all Jon's fault"**_ she thought. Her brother had given too much power to that little woman as had a powerful husband who reaffirmed the position of Bastion lady Kar. Alys must have disappeared as she had proposed before and she would. Sansa took a deep breath and stood away from the stool to watch Winterfell's snow through a small window.

—Very good. I want this to be known; they are traitors, they abandoned their queen and denied the call —she turned to observe the old master—. And you know what the punishment is for a traitor.

Wolkan opened his eyes in surprise—. My queen, I don't think it's wise...

—It's the right thing to do —said Sansa—. I told Jon when he was king that he had to take his land from the Umber and the Karstark, they were traitors to support the Bolton house and now they are again when they do not respond to the orders of their queen. I will not let the weeds spread any more —she walked to her inn taking papers and ink—. Inform the lords that the next one who dares to challenge me will be considered a traitor and must be sentenced —her fingers wrote long sentences until the last point was made—. I need you to send this message to the Guard —Sansa left the scroll in the Master's hands—. Now there is reason for them to come to the call.

_ **Daenerys Targaryen. ** _

_"The cries of the women, the flames dancing on the streets and their tears being shed on their cheeks. She was not to be merciful, she was not to be weak. She wanted to stop but could not. The bells kept ringing in her head, the whispers of the wind and the voices in her mind wouldn't let her stop. She did not want to, but she did. She felt the fury and fear beat so strong for every crack in her body, her violet eyes clouded as the smoke and ashes rose to her cheekbones, her arms felt tired and her legs wanted to faint. She had to stop but could not. **They didn't have mercy on you, they destroyed you little by little, they don't want you here, you don't have love here. They must pay with fire and blood, Daenerys. They must do it.** And her body went on even when her mind was eclipsed, her strength went on. The cold ran down her back when the cold steel rested on her chest touching her heart until the blood gushed from her lips and her nose, until those gray eyes she loved so much saw her for the last time and the darkness took her extinguishing her fire."_

Daenerys got up sweaty from the bed, her breathing was accelerated, her hands went directly to the scar on her chest discovering that everything had been real but her committed acts did not leave her even in her dreams. It was dawn, the room was dark and that caused her fear. She placed her feet on the floor feeling the fine sandals between her fingers, lit the candles in her room as she could while the fire illuminated the entire chamber and she could breathe a sigh of relief. She was afraid of the darkness, she was afraid of memories, and she was afraid to return to the darkness in which Jon seized her.

She took a deep breath, went to the window covered with silk curtains and sat on one of the armchairs that had been given to her. Volantis' moon was round and full, illuminating the landscape before her eyes but she could not help it, tears streamed warm from her cheeks as she embraced one of her cushions. Daenerys sobbed in fear of herself, cried, remembering all she had lost for the man who only abandoned her when she needed it most. She wanted to hate him with all her heart but she couldn't, she wanted him despite everything. The warm wind that brushed her body reminded her of those nights when he loved her completely, it seemed like a distant episode but she could still remember it; His dark grey eyes looking at her in that way that disarmed her, his mouth surrounded by her beard that she loved so much of him, his wild dark curls, the scars on his face, his hard and rough hands that touched her firmly, his strong and worked body that covered her in her nights of passion, his thick voice and his heavy accent from the North that made her lose her head when he whispered in her ear how much he wanted her.

_**"He lied when he said he loved me,"**_ she thought. She didn't want to believe that, she wanted to think that he loved her but she couldn't fool herself, she couldn't trust someone the way she trusted him again. She wanted to see him crawling to her feet, repenting for what he did and giving him a punishment but would not spend her second chance on him. She had a reason to start over, to be someone better than she was before.

Daenerys felt a flutter in her belly, brought her hand toward the place feeling the small relief under her palm and a smile formed in the middle of her lips. Kinvara had been right, her baby was growing inside her without her noticing it, her breasts were getting rounder and heavier, her hips were rounded and her belly was growing. She caressed her baby as she watched the great landscape. She would have something of her own, she would have a small family and she promised herself that no one would hurt her, she would not let anyone know about her little secret and if possible, her baby would never know who her father was. Dany felt the doubt seize his heart when he thought again of Jon, how would he have reacted if he had found out that he killed his lover and his son? Would he have cared?

_**"He must have gotten what he wanted. I'm no longer a threat to her family,"**_ she thought. She wanted to change the past, she wanted to slap him and tell him in the face that she would never hurt him, not the way he did her. It was true that she did not sympathize with Sansa but her love for Jon was so great that she would not have minded leaving her sister aside.**_ "But he couldn't love me the way he promised. He betrayed me"._**

She took those thoughts away from her head and wanted to think happy things. She dared to imagine what her baby would look like when it was born even though she was afraid of losing it, if she did, she would rather die again. At the bottom of her heart she prayed that her baby would be like her, with her silver hair and her bright violet eyes, that all trace of the northern traitor would be erased from her sweet child but she knew that although Jon shared the blood of the Targaryen, it was very likely that her baby would take on Stark's dark colors over her light. "You are the only good thing your father has left me. His seed took root in my belly after all. Dany wanted a normal life for her and her baby, in the end, she didn't care what he looked like because she would love him with all her heart just as she did now.

The Targaryen settled on the couch, caressing her belly and her eyes wanted to close when a black shadow crashed into the wall of her room. She leapt to the floor in fright, her back echoed against the floor as she managed to distinguish a bird with pronounced black feathers and a pronounced beak that emitted horrifying squawks. A thunderous gasp escaped her lips as she tried to run towards the door but that bird would not leave her alone and Dany recognized it as _**"It's a crow"**_. Her feet rushed to the exit when she heard the heavy, strong footsteps of boots, the tinkling steel, and the flames of the candles running out. Daenerys' heart beat wildly, her fingers began to tremble and an overprotective hand went to her belly, she had to calm down or she could lose her baby. She heard the locks being forced, ran toward the candles and extinguished them as the crows of the raven continued to deepen in an attempt to search for her in the darkness. Dany crawled under her bed, snuggling close to the wall and protecting her belly with both hands as she tried to calm her rapid breathing. The door gave way, the boots resounded louder still along with the squawks and the tinkling swords as they were drawn. Daenerys knew they were not the militants of the Red God, _**"They wear sandals all the time".**_

—Where is the Targaryen woman? —One of them whispered. The crow cawed and flew all over the room. Daenerys wanted to cry of fear right there but she remained calm, she wanted to call Drogon but she couldn't use the fire, not after all it cost her.

—We must hurry, or those witches will sacrifice us —said another man—. That stupid raven that never stops squawking, despairs me —Dany could only hear how the sharp sword rose and the raven fell dead a few feet from his feet. She could feel the crow's dark eyes over her amethysts.

—Light the candles, you idiot —said the same man who asked for her.

Daenerys heard more footsteps, the room filled with the color of the flames as the deafening screams were heard throughout the room. She could feel the blood falling like drops to the floor, the metallic smell and the terrifying growls of those men. She waited for long, huddled seconds as a soft, delicate hand pulled her from her hiding place. Kinvara's green eyes glanced at her, a small smile on her lips indicated that it was all over. Dany sighed exhausted and grateful that her baby was still in her body. Her violet eyes turned to the men kneeling before her, two of them. They had blood on their faces and looked at her in amazement. Her time in Volantis had done her good and the pregnancy had further enhanced her valyria beauty.

—Who sent you to attack me? —She asked Kinvara.

—They will answer your questions, my queen —answered the priestess with her militants behind her—. I saw in the flames that this would happen but now, you must prove it.

One of the militants beat the men in the stomach, they coughed and threw blood through his mouth on the ground. The oldest man gasped exhausted from the deal and the journey.

—The king —he barely spoke—. He has sent us to kill you.

_ **"The king?"** _

She felt the cold rising up her legs as if it were frozen—. King Jon has sent them...

—King Jon? —the youngest asked incredulously—. Silly girl, that bastard Jon Snow came back from where he should never have left. He was sent to the Wall after killing the queen but she seems to be alive —he looked at her carefully, from head to toe.

_ **"Jon in the... Wall?"** _

—Who sent them? —she asked again.

The old man coughed and spat the blood—. King Bran the Broken, is buying us your head at a good price and also for that of your dragon beast.

Then Daenerys understood. The crow was following her because Bran wanted to see her, to see if she was alive or not. She remembered when Jon once told her that her brother could see the past and the present. _**"Maybe he sees the future too"**_. If Bran wanted to kill her, he most likely also wanted to kill her baby and she couldn't afford that.

—Do it —ordered Kinvara. The militants cut off both men's necks, Dany could see how they drowned in their blood, how the tears of burning came from their eyes and their heavy bodies fell inertly on the ground to plunge into the blackness as she had done before—. He is coming for you and for your baby. It is time for Daenerys Targaryen to be reborn again and to give us the world we were promised.

Dany did not want that. She just wanted to give her baby a better life than hers, better than his father and better than his family. She could do it with Kinvara's help, she could defeat Westeros' threat and then leave.

And that's what she would do.

** _Arya Stark._ **

The waves of the sea gently struck Arya's boat, the huargos wolves hung from the masts just as she saw the Greyjoy do and the rays of the sun entered her cabin through the small windows. Arya got out of bed leaving the young man behind her as she dressed in trousers again. She had taken an essosi lover, she had been attracted to him since the first time she had seen him. The young man was tall, strong, with olive skin, black hair and dark brown eyes with the appearance of a Dorniense but completely away from it. Taron was his name and although she enjoyed getting entangled in the sheets with him, Gendry would always have a special place in her heart because no one had been able to please her like he did, no one had been able to touch her and look at her the way her blue eyes did. She often remembered him, but there was nothing she could do but treasure her memories, for surely he would have already found another woman who wanted to be his lady, but she could not.

—Did I please you? —Taron hugged her from behind, kissing her neck and running his hands around her waist.

Arya smiled and got rid of her hands to look at him, surrounded his neck with her arms and kissed him one last time—. This is my answer —she whispered on his lips and then went to the door—. I will go and see how long it will take to reach the lands of Sothoryos.

Taron smiled sideways as he changed, letting Arya see his body formed and toasted by the burning Essos sun. She went up to the deck, a soft linen shirt and soft trousers were her attire. Arya remembered her travels, she had seen incredible cities, different customs and traditions, she had also gone to Braavos although she did not dare to visit the cities that were once ruled by Daenerys. She remembered her with bitterness because that Dragon Queen had sickened her brother with love to the point that he gave himself when he killed her, did not try to hide it and accepted the punishment. The last time Arya had seen Jon she felt that her heart would break from all the sadness her brother harbored and when she embraced him she heard his sobs. Arya would be happy to erase all the memories of the silver-haired woman from her brother's head.

The scar on her forearm began to throb and itch as the cloth stuck to her skin. When she had wielded the dragonglass dagger that defeated the King of the Night, her hand and forearm had suffered a kind of strong pull that forced her to flex her fingers and stimulate her hand from time to time. No one else knew it but her family's salvation had been worth it. The burning began to spread along her hand as if it were being cut to pieces, she frowned and bit her lips trying to cushion her gasps when a squawk distracted her. A crow of black feathers landed near the deck of the ship, resting its legs a few steps from her. Arya looked at her strangely and painfully as the crow had a small scroll between its legs, she approached slowly until the pain forced her to retreat. She carefully observed how the crow's eyes were white and not black, she thought she could see badly for the sun so she hurried to take the scroll from her leg emitting a pant of pain. The crow flew away after he left the scroll, as he walked away the pain diminished to a tingling when his black feathers were out of sight.

Arya took a deep breath until she felt the drops of salt water over her mouth. Her crew was discreet and adventurous like her, so she didn't worry about her private moments. With her bare fingers she unrolled the scroll until she found her brother's ugly handwriting.

_"She came back to life, Arya. The dragons are back, you must go to Volantis to stop her from continuing with her plan to destroy our family, she will kill us as soon as she has a chance and only you can stop her before it is too late. _

_Bran."_

Arya's lips joined in a thin line. How could I believe this? She had to do it, after all, Beric Dondarrion rose several times to save her so that she could fulfill her destiny. Perhaps the Gods had a more tragic ending for her family at the hands of the bloody queen but she would not allow it. The God of Death and Many Faces was at her side. That was enough to know that that raven was controlled by Bran and she knew what to do. She walked across the deck to find herself in front of the helm where a man with brown hair and dark eyes looked at her and bowed before her presence.

—Sothoryos, my captain, is almost there —he said in a hoarse chest.

Arya snorted disappointed—. We are not going to Sothoryos she said to look at the sea—. We must go to Volantis.

** _Jon Snow._ **

** **

_"The soft, sweet gasps of his mouth echoed in his head as he kissed that special part of her body, her porcelain legs wrapped around his shoulders, and her delicate hands pulled the black curls of his head. He smiled when he saw her so vulnerable and beautiful beneath him, her violet eyes opened giving him a deep look that pierced his soul and made him overflow with love for her when his soft hand caressed his bearded cheek. He joined his body to hers feeling her warmth, the muscles relaxed and the arms of his beloved enveloped his back while those glorious legs that he loved so much to caress surrounded his hips. He was lost in the sensation of her body, her sweet voice and her groans in his ears, the way his name came out of her lips and her ethereal beauty left him out of control as he never thought he would but when he was about to kiss her on the lips, she had stopped being between his arms to appear dead in front of his eyes, the dagger stuck in her chest while his tears came warm from his gray eyes. He wanted to run to her, he wanted to embrace her and protect her from the cold but she was no more. He felt a sting in his heart, he heard a dragon roar loudly as a baby's cry was lost in the middle of his blurred vision."_

Jon awoke exalted at the strange sight of his room. He had the same dream almost every night during all the time he was there. He had returned from Beyond the Wall and now he was in the Guard again, he hated that place with all his heart, he hated having done what he did because at that moment he would have given his own life if that meant being with Daenerys forever. He had lost her forever. He had killed her and he hated himself for it. His hands went to his face rubbing tired eyes and deep dark circles for lack of rest. The brazier was still lit even though the color of the morning began to accentuate little by little. Jon came out of the skins, walked to his table where he found a pitcher of beer that had accompanied him the night before. He hated drinking but since he returned to that place, taking and losing consciousness until he fell asleep seemed to be the only easy way out to avoid the pain of thinking about his mistakes, to forget what he had done and how much he loved his beautiful woman who now lived only in his memory and in his skin. His eyes stung when he remembered her laughter, her sweet violet eyes, her pink and fleshy lips, her creamy breasts, that waist which he could surround with his arm, her legs but above all, her love when he was nothing more than a foolish and obstinate bastard king. She had loved him and had sacrificed everything for him but Jon could not do it and hated himself for it, for having abandoned her and for not having been able to lead her to the right path. _**"I should have loved her when I could.** _He remembered the long hours of talking after making love to her, he remembered his plans for when the war was over. He planned to marry her in the North to his gods and if they were good, give her all the children she wanted to make her see that the witch was not right, he wanted that, he wanted to see his Dany holding a baby in her arms that was just as beautiful as she was while he would have them both as his own family because despite having his brothers, he was really alone.

Jon sipped the last drop of the beer feeling familiar with the taste, he was ready to change feeling how the ravages of the previous drunkenness were taking effect. With disgust he saw that black suit that would condemn him to be there, he sighed starting to take off his shirt when the door of his room was touched and a sixteen year old boy entered with a parchment in his hand. Risk was his name, he had joined the Guard until he got a place to live because he had no family but he didn't want to swear before the tree either. _**"I haven't said my vows again,"** _he thought. Anyway, it was not in his plans to get another woman and have children, not with anyone other than Daenerys.

—Jon —said the boy—. A raven has arrived from Winterfell.

He thought of Sansa when the scroll was put in his hand, nodded, letting the boy go before he sat down again and read the letter carefully, hoping that the alcohol would not cloud his judgment yet.

_"Dear brother,_

_How have you been?_

_I am writing to ask for your help, I need you to come to the North because the war has called our house and your queen asks for your presence. Don't fail me, Jon._

_Sansa Stark, Queen in the North."_

Jon sighed tired. Sansa was not his queen, no one could be more so than the one he had already chosen but he could not deny support to his sister. He massaged his temples tired and surprised because he thought that Westeros was at peace but it was not so. **_"The only peace I will have will be if I die_**. He knew what he had to do but still didn't want it. He was tired of wars and even though he should stay in the Guard, Jon would go to support his sister. He had not supported Robb and his brother had died, he would not let the same thing happen twice.

Perhaps, in the middle of the road, he will find what he was so longing for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody.   
Thank you very much for your support in the last chapter and now I bring you the second one. Please excuse me if I made any grammar mistakes as English is not my mother tongue. 
> 
> I also wanted to tell you that the Sansa Stark of this fan fiction will be a little different because as they say, she will be Cersei's apprentice. If there is any disagreement with this facet of Sansa, I hope you can understand that this is the way I want to develop her bow on this occasion. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. The howl of the wolves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion discovers some events that leave him bewildered, Jon has a new opportunity as he witnesses Sansa's new change and Daenerys receives an unexpected visit.

_ **Tyrion Lannister.** _

The missives of the kingdom were supervised and sent under his direction, yet Tyrion was astonished at the lack of answers, for until now, no crow had returned from its destiny. A couple of weeks had passed since the King broke all support for the North, and though Tyrion did not share the monarch's vision, he had to bite his tongue and accept without whining. He knew Sansa very well and was sure that the Queen in the North would know how to bear the demands of her people peacefully and diplomatically.

His days as King's Hand used to be boring as there were no longer any enemies and he was relieved to continue a quiet life. The death of his brothers left him a bittersweet taste because he loved Jaime with his heart and it was that love that drove him to try to save Cersei, but he failed in the attempt. His former queen had killed his family and almost killed him but she did not count on the weak will that her lover possessed. Tyrion came to love her but his love turned to terror with the passage of time and he had to do something about it. Now that he saw how the kingdom was being restored he understood that he had done the right thing.

_"It doesn't feel right,"_ he recalled Jon Snow's words.

But it was. Daenerys had become a tyrant when, in Lannister's judgment, she had no motive.

Tyrion breathed slowly savoring the cup of wine in his hands, the streets of the capital were being restored along with the sewer, the grains of wheat were courtesy of High Garden by Bronn, and with the little gold of the Lannisters the foundations of the economy were being built. The knock on his door took him out of his thoughts, a ten-year-old girl entered the room. She had half her face and left arm burned by dragon fire but she swore to serve him loyally.

—My Lord —she bowed.

—Myla, what did you find out for me today? —Tyrion asked, offering her a soft bread stuffed with goat cheese and ham.

The chewy girl gladly took care of dirtying the new dress that he had bought her a few days ago and when she took the first bite, her hands went into the pocket of her apron to give her a scroll with the seal of the Greyjoy Kraken.

Tyrion frowned confusedly—. Where did you get this?

Myla took another bite and drank some water—. The maids who arrange the King's room let me in to help and I took that from his table.

The Lannister's eyes looked at her closely, he knew about the powers of his King but waited for her understanding when he had to intervene. His small fingers tore the wax and unrolled the scroll carefully.

  
_"For King Bran, the Broken_

_The Iron Islands have accepted their reign under northern peace and independence but we demand the departure of their troops from Pike in exchange for answering their call. We will not oppose his regime after his placebo sample._

_Yara Greyjoy, Protector of the Iron Islands."_

  
Tyrion left the parchment on his table sighing at the message, his knowledge about the king's troops in Pike was null but he was more surprised to know which were the troops that the monarch recruited. Go to the call? Show placebo? He had to find out.

—Is that the only scroll you found? —asked the dwarf.

—No —replied the little girl, finishing eating the bread—. I have found many scrolls that rolled up and others with many black lines —the little girl wiped the corners with her fingers.

Tyrion searched his pockets and gave Myla a coin—. I'll give you more the next time I order something from you.

Ser Brienne of Tarth entered her room wearing her armor with the Three Eyes Crow badge on her breastplate. His brother's sword hung on the gentlewoman's hip, she had a frown and her blue eyes looked at the girl for a few seconds.

—The king requests her presence —she said, adopting an upright posture.

Tyrion nodded as he walked towards the door, passing by the woman he felt even more minuscule as she had a bearing and height that he lacked. Myla walked behind him, hiding the coin in her pockets and knotting her apron, the girl picked up the plates and the golden cup and went out quietly under Brienne's attentive gaze.

—Where is he? —Tyrion asked.

Brienne walked behind him through the corridors as if she were a shadow—. In his rooms.

The silence lasted in both, Tyrion's heartbeat was accelerated because he feared that the king would find out about his movements and whatever the reason for his meeting, he had to try to get as much information as possible without being obvious.

—Have you heard from Sansa Stark? —The dwarf asked the gentleman.

Brienne kept her frowning looking down at him—. The queen in the North has sent me many letters only to inform me of her good management and to ask me about her brother.

—When was the last time you received a letter from her?

—A few days ago to be precise —Brienne raised one of her eyebrows—. Would you like me to tell you what she said or lent you the letter so that you could read it?

Tyrion gave her a small smile, feeling uncomfortable with her words—. I worry about her, that's all. We know about the king's decision about the North and we also know the pride of the northerners...

—Are you insinuating that the Queen in the North will go against her brother? —She stopped her steps—. It is an insult that has no place. Queen Sansa always sought peace for her land.

Tyrion sighed, stretching his neck to look at the gentleman—. She is not the problem, but her vassals could incite war.

Brienne took the road again, opening the door of the room for the dwarf to enter—. She rules in peace in the North, that's what she told me —The woman bowed like Tyrion when Bran Stark's dark eyes saw them.

—My king —he said.

—Ser Brienne, Ser Podrick can leave us —ordered the king.

In seconds, the room was empty, only with them and the silence of the morning. Tyrion approached with his short legs until he looked at the king's face, his brown hair reached his shoulders and his fingers were more bony.

—What can I do for you? —Tyrion asked, feeling the nerves running through his body before the attentive gaze of his monarch.

—Sansa plans to betray me, doesn't she? —Bran's long hair reminded him of Ned Stark, and he wondered if any of the deceased lord's sons had a dash of that man.

—No, Your Majesty. Your sister is an intelligent woman of tempered character —Tyrion defended. She is not like...

—She's not like your old queen, is she? —Bran smiled sideways, a cold, malevolent smile—. Never trust wolves.

Tyrion looked at his feet in pain, feeling his words in his ears—. I won't.

—Well —said Bran—. As for you, I have called you because I need to give you urgent news. The day I chose you as my Hand I told you that I would spend the rest of your life correcting your mistakes and now it is time for you to help me end this new threat —the King looked at his emerald eyes again—. Daenerys Targaryen is alive.

His heartbeat stopped. His disbelief froze his bones as his hands began to tremble at his words and he felt a stinging in his chest—. That is not true. Jon Snow killed her, he told me... I...

—She's alive. Her dragon took her body to Volantis where the Red Priestess brought her to life —his voice was quiet.

_"Kinvara,"_ thought Tyrion.

—I can't believe it —he whispered, putting his hands across his face—. How can you be so sure?

—Do you doubt my ability as a Three Eyed Crow? —he asked.

—No, my king —he breathed deeply—. t's hard to believe, but if it's true, she's got nothing. The Immaculates are gone, the Dothraki only obey the strongest, and she died.

—But she's not alone. She is pregnant and has her dragon.

Tyrion's head began to hurt from his words, his memories tormented him and his surprise did not fit in his body—. Daenerys said she couldn't have children.

—And she'll have one soon or maybe not —she smiled and Tyrion's body shook—. Jon mustn't know about this, no one else must know about it for now. She will cease to be a threat soon, I have already sent someone for her.

Tyrion frowned— She is pregnant. Her baby isn't to blame for her mother's crimes, and it's also her brother's son, isn't it?

—Jon is my cousin and yes, he is your son but he is also a threat to Westeros and to my reign.

—My king, perhaps we should just leave her alone. I have seen how she longed to have a child of her own and now that she has the opportunity to have one, it may be a reason to change. Jon Snow must know, he is her son.

—He mustn't know. Jon has no other obligation than to stay in the North so he won't know and I urge you to obey me —said Bran—. Daenerys Targaryen must die like his little bastard.

—The baby is innocent, if you want to execute Daenerys you should wait for the baby to be born —proposed Tyrion—. Would you murder a child who is not to blame for anything? Would you do it?!

—If I waited for the child to be born, history would repeat itself. A bastard who would take revenge for his mother's fate when he grows up, didn't he learn that you can't trust a Targaryen? They are traitors, even Jon killed his queen with dishonor, like a coward.

—With all due respect, Your Majesty, but I do not support your notion just as I do not support the ideas you have against your sister.

Bran breathed slowly—. You do not support them but you will obey them or I will execute you as a traitor, something Daenerys must have done. She was compassionate with you and you paid her badly but what could be expected of a Lannister —his words echoed in his head and for a moment he felt ashamed of himself—. You manipulated Jon to stay alive, but you won't do the same to me. You may retire.

Tyrion bowed, saving his words and thoughts for himself as he left the room. Bran had said what no one else dared to say to his face and for a moment he questioned his actions and whether he was willing to be a party to the death of an innocent baby.

—Lord Hand —said Bran before the Lannister left the room completely—. If with the death of Daenerys and her son I can save my kingdom from chaos, then I will.

  
_ **Jon Snow** _

The snow was heavy and covered the North like a big white blanket over the earth. Jon galloped on his horse wanting to end his days of travel as he felt tired and wanted to know about the circumstances in Winterfell. He was dressed in black as the brother of the Guard he was, his return trip brought bitter memories of what he had and what he lost.

_"When we meet again, I will tell you about your mother,"_ Ned had told him.

_"Was it worth knowing?"_ he questioned._ "I've lost everything I loved for the truth, I always have"._

Winterfell's fortress stood a few yards from him, its walls were built little by little even though there were still ravages of war in what was once home. Jon remembered the day Daenerys had arrived as her queen in the midst of the settlers, she looked great on her steed with her white coat and silver hair, he had not been able to miss her for a second. His memories faded like smoke as the gates of the fortress opened before his eyes. Sansa was in the box waiting for him dressed in dark blue with a crown of intertwined wolves on her red hair, he gave her a small smile. Jon dismounted from the horse before the uncomfortable look of Winterfell's servants, his sister went down the stairs and stood in front of him waiting for a bow from him but Jon did not bend his knee.

—Sansa —he greeted—. It's good to see you again.

She put her arms around Jon's neck giving him a little hug—. Dear brother, I have been waiting for your arrival. Your room is ready if you want to rest.

Jon nodded away from her contact because even if he didn't want to admit it, the pain of her betrayal was latent in him.

—I don't want to rest yet, but I do want to know the reason for your missive —he excused. Jon was not prepared to return to that room since the last time he was there, he was not prepared to remember his moments with her, with his Dany.

Sansa took him by the arm and guided him up the stairs, Winterfell's grey walls sheltered them from the cruel winter even though the cold winds could be felt on his cheeks. He could feel the burning glances over him, everyone judged him in a certain way and he only wanted to escape from that place. His sister took him to the council room where the Westeros map was on the table and Sansa sat at the head taking the place of queen. Jon looked at the map trying to erase the approaching memories and the burning in his eyes.

—Would you like something to eat before we begin? —she asked.

Jon denied —A pitcher of beer is fine —he proposed.

—Since when have you adopted the drink? —She laughed before his eyes.

—Since I lost her —he answered, and his sister's smile disappeared—. It's my sorrow.

Sansa nodded, ordering that what he had asked for be brought to him. Her sister's long fingers went straight to stacked scrolls looking for one groping, and when she found it, she left it before his eyes. Jon read the message at the same time he received his drink and took a big drink from it.

_"For the Queen in the North,_

_The south denies the call. The capital will not provide food or weapons for the north because of the southern revolts over the independence of the kingdom. Winterfell will have to subsist on the land that it owns and defend itself under the order and logic of their queen, so the south will have no part in a future or possible northern internal war._

_Bran Stark, King of the Six Kingdoms"._

  
The bitter taste of the beer died in his tongue when he finished reading the letter that Bran had sent to Sansa. The redhead quietly waited for his reaction but Jon just sighed hoping it was all a misunderstanding.

—Bran has broken all ties and trade with the North. I asked him to make it somewhat easier for me to transport grains and to help me end the small conflicts we have here, but he refused —reported Sansa.

Jon had another drink—. He has the right to refuse, Sansa —he said—. When I tried to recruit armies and seek support, not everyone was on my side.

—He's my brother. We know Jon, we are stronger together.

_"Together,"_ he remembered and took another drink.

—Bran is a king now and must watch over his people just like you. I can't interfere here —he excused himself.

Sansa took his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze—. I have not called you to intervene. You are here to help me destroy what you created —Jon frowned without understanding her words—. Alys Karstark.

—What does she have to do with it? —she asked.

—You gave her back the fortress of her house, gave her the Umber lands and allowed her to marry Lord Glover. She has power in the North and questions my orders. She is a traitor.

Jon looked into his sister's furious blue eyes, tiredness rested on his shoulders when Sansa's words reached him. Her long red hair reminded her of Catelyn Stark when she was young and beautiful.

—She is not a traitor —said Jon—. You must trust your standard-bearers so that they will trust you. You can't accuse her without proof.

Sansa frowned—. Alys disobeyed my order and left several days ago when I ordered all the lords to stay, he took the grains and the swords that I summoned.

Jon tried to stay calm, but his sister's screams made his head ache for the beer—. Why did you summon the swords of the standard-bearers?

She dodged his gaze and took a deep breath—. I have to get married but I don't want to and I will defend my kingdom as best I can from the houses of the South. The lords of the North must support me before everything turns against us.

—You cannot declare war on the basis of rumors! —Jon exclaimed, taking the scroll between his fingers—.These are only words that are not yet true. People say a lot of things all the time, but that doesn't mean they're true.

—I'm not going to wait until they come true. If I don't give the first blow then they will and I'm not willing to take that risk —she said. Jon was confused by her words, and his sister's delicate porcelain hand rested on his, looking into his eyes—. She has disobeyed me, and her husband followed her wish, I must cut the evil out of the root.

Jon squeezed his sister's hand gently—. I know you're afraid, Sansa. Being a ruler isn't easy because you have to make tough decisions, but this is what you always wanted, isn't it? You must seek the best solutions for your people because they depend on you and not accuse them of freely expressing their desires.

Sansa withdrew her hand from a clean movement leaving the feeling of emptiness in Jon's fingers.

—If I do what you say and allow them to do what they want, they will never respect me and they will never obey my orders —Stark said—. This is more complicated than you think. I am a woman and the lords expect me to marry some of their noble children so that from an heir to the North but I do not want to do it, my worth as queen is not to be measured by whom I will marry, it is by me.

—If that's why...

—It's not the only thing! —She exalted said—. Bran has taken all the support of the South from me and no vassal house is going to want to form alliances with the North because they don't accept our independence and now some of my standard-bearers refuse to answer my call.

—Starting a war is not the solution. Westeros came out of bloody battles, they need to have some peace and restoration.

Sansa stood up and made the chair retreat, making a loud noise, and the crown on her head became even louder—. You don't understand! Power changes people and if we are not one step ahead of them, they will crush us and we will return to the beginning, serving kings who will not be interested in our stability or our lives.

—Bran would not start a war against you. You are his sister —Jon tried to calm the redhead but her white face was dyed red on her cheeks—. Sansa, this is your chance to show that you are better than them, that you don't need the South to be a good ruler. You gained independence from the North and now you must defend it. You knew this could happen and Bran will not be able to help you because he must take care of his people.

—It wasn't supposed to be that way —she snorted—. The lords respected you despite your decisions, they believed in you and I believed they would do the same with me but I can't control them —Sansa approached Jon looking at his eyes again with despair in her blue eyes—. You must support me, Jon.

He dodged her gaze trying to get away a little to get some air—. I'm just a man of the Guard, I have no voice and much less vote on this.

—Have you proclaimed your oath under the Archian? —asked his sister. He denied—. Then you can still help me fight for the North.

—My punishment... —he said, feeling the curdled words in his lips and the pain in his chest—. My punishment is to spend my days in the North as Bran ordered.

—You should not have been punished, Jon, you freed the world from a tyrant. You are a hero —she said. Jon wanted to shout at her to shut up, he wanted to tell her that her words hurt him and that he was not a hero, he was a traitor—. Bran has ordered you to stay in the Guard but you are in the North and he has no right over these lands. I release you from your punishment, brother.

Jon took a deep breath feeling the cold air through his lungs. He couldn't pretend to think of her words after all he lost, he couldn't go back to fighting for a crown.

—My presence would change nothing.

Sansa took his hand among hers again, giving him warmth—. Alys respects you like many others, I need your support on this if I want to win, Jon. And we know what happens to the Starks in the South.

—I can't help you start a war, Sansa. I've fought many battles and lost everything I wanted, I can't fight yours.

Jon stood up and broke off contact with his sister and thought it would be better to return to the Guard to serve his punishment.

—If you stay by my side, supporting me, I will not execute Alys Karstark and her husband for treason —said Sansa, making him stop walking.

Jon's eyes saw her horrified by her words fearing what was going on in his sister's head—. Would you execute them for not wanting to go to fight a war?!

Sansa put her hands behind her back which made her look taller and more powerful—. People have been executed for minor crimes because it was necessary. They need to know what happens if they disobey me, they need to be afraid that I am angry. They must fear chaos —she walked quietly towards it—. You can be by my side or against me but if you are not there to support me, you have no right to judge my actions.

Sansa left the room leaving Jon confused and fearful of her words. What had happened to his sister? He had to stay with her, he had to watch her decisions and put his punishment aside for her sake. He sighed tired feeling the muscles of his aching body as he sat in one of the chairs contemplating the fire in the chimney and his memories struck him again.

_ **Daenerys Targaryen.** _

Her baby's gentle movement made her rest her palm on her belly, the days had passed quickly while she could not fall asleep completely. Kinvara had told her about her visions and what was going on in Westeros. Volantis was no longer a safe place for her, there was no safe place for her baby and she could only give him the life he deserved if she eliminated the threats. But even with all that, she wanted revenge for what they did to her, she wanted to see them bordering on madness just as they did to her. The memories of King's Landing tormented her every night but she had to overcome that even though she didn't dare try.

—My queen —Kinvara bowed to her—. I have arranged a ride for you to Meereen in two days.

Daenerys stopped caressing her slightly round belly to look into the deep green eyes of the priestess—. I should have left today. A ship is sailing right now.

—No —smiled the red woman—. We are waiting for a guest to accompany you.

Dany nodded strangely—. Will you go with me?

—I will accompany you to the end of your journey, my queen —the priestess approached and placed one of her warm hands on Daenerys' bare shoulder—. I will not allow them to hurt you again. You can always trust me.

Dany gave her a small smile as her words reminded her of the loyalty of her good Missandei. A painful sting pierced her heart as she remembered the day of her execution. She walked around the room until she sat on a soft armchair that held her back.

—The men who tried to attack me that time said Bran was the King. Did you see any of that in your visions? —Dany asked.

—I did. He is your true enemy and will not stop until he destroys you but the Lord of Light protects you because that young man you knew is not who he claims to be, his soul left this place a long time ago but his body is possessed by something greater than us.

Dany's violet eyes looked at her face at all times waiting for a sign that would betray her but the priestess's conviction was as strong as the security in her words.

—I have no allies, I have no power, and I still have no armies. How am I supposed to defeat him?

Kinvara took her hand among hers—. You have allies in those lands, not everyone is happy with the decisions of that false king because he does not belong to the world of mortals. He is an avaricious and ambitious entity who will not rest until he obtains all the power he desires.

—And how am I supposed to do that? —She asked in shock—. How am I supposed to defeat a good king when I was killed for being a tyrant?

Her green eyes shone brightly—. You are Daenerys Stormborn, the woman who liberated slaves and cities, reborn from fire and brought dragons to life. Your fate was destroyed by the Three Eyes Crow but it doesn't mean it's the end of your story. You are alive and you will always be the queen that we will follow because the fire chose you.

Dany looked away, breathing slowly. She was tired of the promising and flattering words to her future, she had had many of them from Jon's lips and they all turned out to be lies. A chill ran through her body as she felt her baby kick back in her belly. She knew that her son or daughter would be in danger if she stayed in Volantis as much as if she went to Westeros but had to try to build a better world for her baby. Deep in her heart she was afraid to meet Jon, she was afraid to see him again when she couldn't remember him without fury and sadness filling her being but what she didn't doubt was that he would never meet his baby.

She drew a small, pitiful smile. _"I am a beggar queen, just as Viserys was,"_ she thought.

The sun was gradually setting but Kinvara did not move from her side. The soft sheets wrapped her carefully and her eyes closed heavy against her pillow as the pregnancy kept her exhausted. Daenerys felt the air running through her skin even though the dream claimed her attention but her memories haunted her again.

_"The snow fell in flakes on her white hair, she trembled from the cold as she only had her essosi dress and delicate sandals for the feet. The full moon was in the sky illuminating the whole place covered with white and the wind ran faster as the howl of a pitiful wolf was heard. Daenerys was confused and fearful, she guided her hand toward her belly but found nothing more than the flat surface of her skin, despair scourged her heart as did tears. **<<Where's my baby? >>**" she thought. The howl of a second wolf was present just like his silhouette and between his snout he carried a small mantle of blood tissue, his long legs ran through the thick snow and Daenerys tried to follow him. _ _She fell flat on the ground feeling a deep pain in her chest and a dagger was embedded there as the figure of a man rested in front of her eyes. He looked at her as he waved a smile on her lips. The two wolves howled and showed up before his dying eyes fighting tooth and nail and the man carried her body in his arms to keep her away from the wolves. Daenerys felt the blood coming out of his body at the same time as she felt the man fall to his knees in the snow and a thick substance sprouted from his mouth. She felt that she was short of breath and that her heart was aching as the dagger pierced her chest and stole her last breath"_

The sheets stuck to her body because of the sweat on her skin. Her eyes tried to get used to the darkness when she caught the color of the flames illuminating the room and Kinvara sitting in front of the brazier. Daenerys touched her chest and belly frightened, tried to stand but a shadow beside the priestess left her trembling. Her figure was small and familiar. Dany put on her sandals and stood up as she could, ignoring the nerves in her body when she saw the face of the individual. She trembled as the stranger's eyes rested on her small belly visible by the thin nightgown.

—My queen, our guest has arrived —said Kinvara—. You already know her, don't you? This is Arya Stark from Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
I want to apologize for the delay but the university has me busy.  
I want to apologize for any error in the translation as this fanfic is originally written in Spanish.   
This is the third chapter and I hope that the premise I gave about the development of Sansa's character will continue to be respected.  
I don't want to give too many details of the story because I want you to enjoy it to the fullest but I just wanted to leave you the clue that Daenerys' dreams are almost like Bran's visions so I look forward to your comments on that. 
> 
> With much love to all and many thanks for your support.


	4. 4. The she wolf and the dragon queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Daenerys have a talk about the past while Sansa receives new news.

** _Arya Stark. _ **

Volantis' sun was shining brightly in the sky the afternoon it arrived. Taron had decided to stay on the boat with the other crew members because she alone would be able to do the work her brother had entrusted to her. Arya put on the face of a militant, adopted a tall, slender figure in loose clothes and her feet were shod by sandals with buckles. Her new appearance was that of a young man with dark hair, olive skin and eyes as black as the night, she had a chain hanging from her neck and was dressed in red. She decided to wait patiently until night would come to carry out her plan, strolled through the entire red temple isolated from the other militants hoping to meet Daenerys and give her the final blow. However, she saw only one woman with dark brown hair, green eyes and a red low-cut dress that highlighted her skin along with a necklace that decorated her slender neck. **_"She's a priestess,"_** she thought.

Arya watched as the sun descended to make way for the moon of the night, the halls of the temple were silent and empty. She took the steel dagger valyrio between her fingers and walked protecting herself with the darkness that began to cover every part of the temple. Arya crossed the corridors slowly, guarding the night vigils of the other militants as she followed the priestess. The red woman walked quietly looking straight ahead into a room that was without custodians, she hesitated for a few seconds whether to follow her because if Daenerys was there, there would surely be more people watching over her dreams.

_**"They don't know I came for her,"**_ she thought.

She took the handle of the dagger and walked towards the door, her fingers gently touched the doorknob until she turned it so that the lock would give way and she entered the room. The room was dark, Arya tried to visualize the room and in the middle of the darkness, she saw what was supposed to be the bed where someone else's body rested. Her eyes groped for the priestess but only that person was in the middle of the bed and walked in her direction when the fire in the brazier lit up the room. Then, she could see the long silver hair of Daenerys Targaryen in contrast to the pillow as she slept peacefully.

—I was waiting for you —whispered a voice in the middle of the room. She went to the brazier to meet the red priestess who looked at her with her big, bright green eyes.

Arya frowned when she heard it. She still had the man's face and appearance—. Do you know who I am?

The red woman settled better in her chair—. Arya Stark of Winterfell. The Lord of Light told me that you would come here.

The Stark held her grip on the dagger between her fingers—. Who are you? —she asked at the same time as she removed the face of that militant and her figure returned to its normal state.

—My name is Kinvara, and I am the priestess who brought Daenerys Targaryen back to life. The same woman you want to kill now.

—She is a threat to my family. My brother killed her because she lost her head, massacred an entire city and intended to do the same with anyone who opposed her," said Arya.

—She was betrayed by all of you —Kinvara's calm gaze changed to a stronger one—. The man she loved left her for his family, the people she saved did not accept her as their queen even though she sacrificed many things for them. Her counselors were so concerned about how she should act but no one was there for her when she began to lose everyone she loved. Perhaps it wasn't the right way but it was all she could do even when she was manipulated by everyone.

Arya's rage began to grow as did her disbelief. **_"She's not right,"_** he thought. Kinvara's gaze was defiant and her loyalty to the silver-haired woman was even stronger.

—Daenerys wasn't the only one who lost everything. I saw my family die in front of my eyes, I saw my friends killed by people like her, and I was forced to leave my home. She has no justification for her crimes.

Kinvara gave her a small, cold smile—. You saw your family died in front of your eyes but you still had your brothers to support you, you still had reasons to go home and if you go back to Winterfell, you would have two brothers who would welcome you with open arms. When you were forced to leave your home, you achieved what you wanted so much, you are no longer a lady. You are a warrior who fought battles and did not stay weaving by the fire.

Her words succumbed in her head. The priestess was right when she said she still had Sansa, Jon and Bran. Her family was there and loved her, she was not alone. Her gaze rested on Daenerys and for a moment she imagined herself to be in her situation. Arya took revenge against an entire house for the Red Wedding, she had been guided by her feelings but she felt it was the right thing to do and she did it because she believed she had nothing left but revenge. However, when she found out that her brothers were alive, she decided to go with them. _**"Daenerys never had a real family,"** _she thought. All were counselors and servants around her._** "We are not equal." **_A part of her wanted to believe that they would never get to the same point but what would Arya have done without her family and with the opportunity to get back at Cersei and all those people screaming for her father's head? _**"They believed Joffrey's lies."**_ Her fingers trembled when she remembered that she had massacred all the Freys, innocent or not, all paid and left only one woman alive so that it would be known what was happening when they attacked her pack.

—If I leave her alive, she will go after my brothers —said Arya—. I can't let her hurt my family and I will do my duty if I have to kill you too.

Her feet began to move in her direction, she began to doubt if it was the right thing to do, but she knew she had to do it. Daenerys would kill Sansa and Bran for reconquering everything, and although she had to tell Jon, she hoped he would forgive her for what she was about to do.

—She's pregnant. She carries your brother's baby in her womb —said Kinvara, causing Arya to stop walking. Her dark eyes went towards the woman sleeping in front of her, she tried to see her belly but Daenerys covered it with her arms.

—How did the baby survive? —Arya asked, returning to the priestess's side—. She was dead.

—And you must have been too, but the Lord of Light wanted you alive to fulfill your destiny —said the red woman—. I cannot see clearly why this baby survived despite the death of his mother but I know that Daenerys Stormborn covets no power but to spend the rest of her life with her baby. She doesn't want to go back to Westeros, she doesn't want to fight any more battles and she doesn't want to take revenge.

—Bran told me that... —her words stayed in the air. Arya knew that both Kinvara and Melissandre could see things in the fire so she surely knew about Bran's plans. She couldn't believe how her brother intended her to kill her unborn nephew. Arya kept the dagger in her waist, she wouldn't do it. Jon would hate it for the rest of his life if he found out that she murdered the woman he loved and also the son he was expecting. Arya knew her brother's pain from the decisions he made and this would only leave him deeper.

—I know very well what you have come for tonight and I also know who sent you —whispered Kinvara—. He is no longer your brother, he will only bring chaos. Daenerys Targaryen was reborn to finish him off just as you are here to help and protect her.

Arya wanted to laugh at her words. She could not protect Daenerys, she would never put that woman on her sister—. I will leave here when I can see that she really is expecting Jon's baby but I will not go to her side to destroy my family.

—Maybe I can't convince you but she will —she pointed to the bed.

The footprints of sandals resounded on the floor as the sleeping woman stood up. Her silver hair fell on her shoulders, her face remained the same but her hands were on her belly and Arya could see her mother's curvature. Her astonishment seized her when she saw that it was true. **_"She's really carrying my brother's baby."_**

—My queen, our guest has arrived —said Kinvara—. You already know her, don't you? This is Arya Stark from Winterfell.

** _Sansa Stark. _ **

The morning was as cold as usual. She wore her black winter dress with her hair braided at the nape of her neck, adopting the style of the South and the North knowing the customs of her brother's old queen. "The number of braids symbolizes the number of battles won," she recalled. And she had won all of them until now. Sansa was on her way to break the fast with her brother, the corridors of her fortress were wide and warm. The distant memories of her childhood struck her again when she remembered that she was a foolish girl who wanted to leave Winterfell to be the queen of a gallant king who would bring her flowers and sing sweet songs to her ear while she would love him and have his children. She smiled denying that stage of her life, she was no longer that Sansa. She would never be again.

The tranquility of her day grew when she saw the Karstark banner again in the courtyard of her fortress._** "Jon kept his word.** _She knew that adding Jon to the game would be advantageous because that way, everyone would support her without trying to betray her because she had him on her side. Jon's sense of guilt for not having been able to support Robb in the war gave her an advantage as she would continue to have diplomatic stability with those who were loyal to him during his brief reign.

Sansa entered the Hall where Jon was waiting for her. She saw her brother's dark circles, his black curls loose, and when his eyes met, she saw the pain in his gray look. She glanced over her brother's food to find a pitcher of beer to accompany it as well as rabbit stew and bread. She gave him a smile but found it uncomfortable that her brother had been drinking a lot lately, and she disliked even more knowing why.

—Good morning —she greeted with some hot milk—. I've seen the Karstarks arrive very early today. I'll go see Alys when I'm done.

Jon passed some of his food—. I want to talk to her first —said her brother—. I'm going to tell her that you have my support but it will be her choice whether or not she wants to continue in this. You know very well that I don't want to go to war but I don't want you to have an internal conflict either.

Sansa nodded, feeling everything return to place—. I hope the answer is positive. We will stay in Winterfell until the first sign of the South appears.

—Bran will solve this and support you, Sansa —said Jon taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

—I really hope so.

She finished her meal at about the same time as he did. She said goodbye to her brother and went to her study hall where she would wait until Jon had an encounter with Alys Karstark. The scrolls on her table, piled up and she was ready to read them but only found answers rejecting a trade with the North. Sansa sighed tired thinking that the best solution would be to get married to gain time and men and go to a future war if they tried to attack the North. But, deep down in her heart, she knew that her real war was with Bran and she only had to wait for the right moment to take the capital and give the North all sorts of stability. It was only a matter of time before a house in the South would rise up in arms against Bran and against her.

Wolkan entered the room with a scroll between his fingers and his links tinkling against his chest. The master moved to his table and bowed to her, leaving the scroll on the wooden table.

—My queen —he saluted—. Dorne has also refused to negotiate with us. The prince of Dorne is not willing to marry you or help the North.

Sansa nodded, understanding the problem she had—. I can't find a suitable husband yet.

—You must do it soon. We will not survive this cruel winter if we do not have support —said the master—. Furthermore, I am afraid to inform you that the invasion of men in the lands of the North has been reported.

She frowned—. What men?

—I think they are men from the South. They are pillaging —Wolkan replied.

—I knew this would happen —whispered Sansa. She hoped Jon would convince Alys, for once he discovers the truth behind the events, he would go against them—. Haven't those who sent them been identified?

—No, Majesty —said Wolkan—. Rumors have come that the North is not the only place being attacked, many other houses in the South are also going through the same thing.

—The South doesn't interest me. I will not allow Bran to do his in the lands of my kingdom —Sansa took the scroll Wolkan had left on the table—. I was right when I mistrusted him and the standard-bearers.

The sealing wax on that scroll was still intact, but when she saw the seal of the capital she wanted to put aside the missive. However, she wanted to believe that Bran had vindicated his actions and his words. Sansa stood near the window to read the message better.

—I have thought of a candidate for you, my queen —Wolkan's voice echoed through her ears as she broke the wax—. Gendry of Baratheon House was the only one we did not consult and also the most recent of the lords. He does not hold a grudge to the North for which we can expect a positive response.

Sansa remembered the young man; he had black hair, blue eyes, he was tall and had a muscular body. She was there the day he was legitimized and knew well that it would be beneficial for her as she could use his army to go against her brother if the words she expected to read were not correct. Even with the fear of having a man in her life again, Sansa had to move forward as the queen she was.

—Send a letter to Storm Bastion and propose a union —said Sansa—. And let her come to Winterfell only if he accepts the proposal.

Wolkan nodded, taking paper and ink. The wax gave way between Sansa's thin fingers as the scroll was unrolled and she was able to read its contents.

_"Sansa,_

_we have been distanced by decisions and political circumstances but it is time for the herd to unite again. Daenerys Targaryen is alive in Volantis and has our beloved Arya as her prisoner. She plans to retaliate and return to Westeros. We must put aside our differences and unite. Jon must not know and must remain in the North. You must come to the South._

_Bran Stark, King of the Six Kingdoms"._

The cold seemed to run stronger through her skin even as she was sheltered by her warm dress. She left the scroll on the table and went to the brazier. The fire crackled in front of her eyes, her fingers trembled against her body and doubts harbored her mind. _**"Is she alive?** _Sansa did not believe Bran's words because Jon had murdered her. It was not true. She didn't want to believe it. _**"Arya wouldn't get caught so easily**_. However, the same words showed her that it was the truth. _**"Bran knows that Jon is in Winterfell.** _Insecurity began to grow from her chest. _**"He tells the truth.**_ Sansa went to the table and took the scroll between her fingers, threw it into the fire watching the paper burn in seconds.

—Are you all right, Your Majesty? —Wolkan asked.

Sansa nodded with a polite smile despite her emotions. The door opened, giving way to Jon who looked at her for long seconds, he still looked tired and martyred.

—Lady Alys is waiting for you in the Council Chamber, Sansa —Jon said.

She went to the door passing by her brother's side—. Jon —she called him. She saw his gray eyes empty and full of sadness. He sighed—. Thank you.

He gave her a small, shy smile. _**"Jon mustn't know, and he won't do it.**_ He remembered Arya and deposited his confidence that she would end the threat.

_ **Daenerys Targaryen.** _

The sun had risen again when Arya Stark entered her room. She sat down on one of her stools while Daenerys stood in front of the Stark girl in a silk dress remarking her belly.

—Is that Jon's baby? —Arya asked. The sound of his name brought her a twinge of pain.

—Unfortunately. Jon is the father —she replied. Arya's features were similar to those of her old love and Dany could see the young woman's face getting harder—. Kinvara told me what you're here for.

—I'm not going to kill you —said Arya—. You are the mother of my brother's baby and out of respect for him, I will not murder you but I will make sure you don't go after my family.

Dany gave her a cold smile—. I will not go after your family if they do not come after me. Your brother Bran sent two men to kill me and I'm sure he knows I'm expecting a baby. I will not put the only family I have left at risk.

She felt the discomfort accentuate between them.

—And I can't let you destroy mine —replied Arya—. Jon must know this and he will come for you. He never wanted to be a father out of fear of his titles, and he won't be reassured if he knows you have a baby of his.

Daenerys snorted exhausted—. I don't want him around. I want none of your family near me.

—He is the father. Do you really think I will hide the truth from my brother?

—Jon Snow stopped being the father of my baby when he put a dagger in my heart and killed him —said Dany—. I won't risk him doing it again.

Stark looked angry—. He would never kill his own son. He wouldn't have done it if he'd known —Arya's eyebrows seemed tense, almost as if they'd come together in one line—. You condemned my brother and I will not allow you to continue to hurt him.

—He killed me —Daenerys' hand rested on her belly—. If I am alive it is not because of his actions.

—And how do you think he feels about that? —Arya asked—. The last time I saw him, he wept in my arms and was sent to the Wall. You forced him to make that decision.

—It wasn't me who put the dagger in his hand —said Dany—. I know my crimes are not justifiable but I was in the midst of chaos. I didn't have anyone there, I had lost everything but I didn't know... I didn't know I was pregnant —she took a deep breath—. Your brother told me about the Freys and the massacre you did. Were there no innocent people there? Whether you wanted to or not, you imposed fear on the Twins and that's what I did. I thought it was the right thing to do because it was the only thing I had left. I had tried to govern with justice and mercy but I lost everything because of it; I lost my dragons, my most loyal friend, my friend, the man who said to love me couldn't do it, my advisors betrayed me and conspired behind my back and one of them tried to save the woman who murdered one of my dragons and my friend. Everything I had tried to prove only made me weaker and I saw no other way to achieve victory.

Arya looked at the floor for several seconds. Dany felt like the tears wanted to come out of her cheeks, tried to calm herself when she felt the flutter in her belly and stroked her baby carefully. **_"Kinvara is right. I need Arya to continue my purpose._**

—I can't believe all the words you say no matter how sad —said Arya—. At some point you will go back to the same thing and go for my family.

—Do you think you're the only one who's tried to kill me since I came back to life? —asked Dany—. Bran won't stop until he kills me and my baby, too. We are a threat to his reign. He sent you here without informing you that you would kill your nephew, his heart will not tremble to try again.

Arya looked at her face. Daenerys did not take her eyes off her for a second, she was alert waiting for some movement against her if she decided to attack her but she did not.

—Then I will stay by your side —Arya hissed—. I will protect my nephew until his father can see him —Daenerys wanted to tell him that she would not allow it but she knew that fighting over it was not necessary yet—. Kinvara told me about your plans to go to Meereen and I will take you on my boat. I just want to tell you that I will be by your side to make sure that Jon can meet his son and that if you make a false move, I will do my duty when the baby is born.

Dany smiled sideways—. You won't have to.

She knew that Arya would fulfill her words but she also knew that the Stark would end up supporting her because that was one of her goals to initiate her revenge and end the threat that the Starks were to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> About Arya and Daenerys is something I wanted to see in the series but the scriptwriters ruined it although in this fan fiction, Arya plays an important role. And as you could read, Sansa is committing a second betrayal to Jon that will bring consequences in the future. 
> 
> As a curious fact I wanted to tell you that the inspiration for this story is based on the song Remembrance by Tommee Profitt ft Fleurie, which after reading certain comments that remind you of Jon and Dany, I decided to adapt it to this new stage of the couple. It's one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard, I hope you can hear it and through the lyrics reflect who will save who. 
> 
> Kisses to all and thank you for reading.


	5. 5.The truth of ravens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Arya arrive in Meereen, Tyrion meets a fateful prophecy and Jon remembers the wounds of the past.

_ **Daenerys Targaryen. ** _

The waves of the sea were gentle during her voyage on that ship that had the Stark's stealth high, the winds were salty and the sea breeze stuck to her cheeks and now brown hair. Kinvara had dyed her long hair and made a hairstyle similar to the one worn by red women, that dark color of her strands highlighted her white skin as well as her bluish-green eyes. Her belly had grown compared to when she was in Volantis, the maternal curvature was beginning to notice itself and she could already feel her baby's movements. The distant memory of sailing came to her mind, she loved boats and the sea when she was a child but now, being in a cabin brought back bitter memories of a past life she wanted to forget. _"He has also taken this taste away from me,"_ she thought. Daenerys was worried about her dragon and how she felt about her only living winged son. She had not yet thanked him for his gesture but her heart overflowed with her love for him and her eternal gratitude for saving the baby growing inside her. Dany felt it move again, a slight punch that made her smile as she stroked the place where his little foot should be to calm his activity. She only had love for her baby.

Destiny looked close like the shadows of her past when she arrived in Astapor and freed her Immaculates from the chains. _"I must go for them,"_ she remembered. Grey Worm had suffered with her the loss of her good and sweet Missandei, the loyalty of that man was what she needed now that she ventured back to that place that only made her lose everything she loved. She would go for her commander to ask him to fight alongside her, shoulder to shoulder.

—The Bay of Dragons seems to look good since the last time I came —said Kinvara arriving at her side.

The priestess had kindly agreed to follow her to Meereen because she had sworn to her that she would not rest until she fulfilled her destiny and would make sure she did not succumb to the evils of the other continent.

—Daario must have done a good job —replied Daenerys anxious to set foot on solid ground and feel safe in her Pyramid. She still did not know how Daario would react to her words, to the imminent fact that she was pregnant and no longer wanted a crown on her head.

—Will you take that man to Westeros? —asked Kinvara, who already knew their story.

—He is loyal to me. I need loyal people by my side to prevent me ... betray again —Dany hissed—. I think it's also time we looked for allies there, I know a couple of people who shouldn't be happy with the decisions of the new king. I had given autonomy to one kingdom and now they have only served again.

The boots crawled heavy across the deck of the ship. Arya Stark's dark eyes looked at her inquisitively as she always did and her hands were resting on her back which straightened her posture in good shape. The Stark began to move toward her with short steps that were followed by the eyes of the young Taron whom Daenerys knew as the lover of the wolf.

—I will be waiting for your instructions —whispered Kinvara looking out at the silhouette of the city.

Dany gave the girl from the North a small smile.

—I'm not used to seeing you in that colour —said Arya—. You seemed to boast of your silver hair and long braids.

—In Dothraki culture, the number of braids symbolizes the number of victories as well as the long hair. I have won all my battles but I lost the war —replied Daenerys melancholy to remember her past life—. And now I no longer braid my hair because I have won nothing more than betrayals and those do not count as victories.

Arya stood beside her looking at the same place her green-blue eyes saw—. You shouldn't have burned King's Landing. You became a threat and you know what to do with the threats —Stark looked into her eyes, her dark eyes looked so much like his—. Jon... my brother... put that dagger in your heart killed him. He was locked up and tortured by his own memories during this time. Your men did not murder him but his time in the cells left him dead in life... Jon...

—Please say no more. I don't want to know anything about your brother, I don't want to hear about him and I wouldn't want to see him again —Dany's voice was thin and a knot formed in her throat when memories began to invade her mind—. What I did at King's Landing was a terrible mistake and there is no day that I don't regret what happened. I'm not going back to Westeros to get back at your family or Jon. I don't want to go back but I have to or Bran Stark will end up killing my baby.

Arya frowned—. Bran would not kill an innocent child. He's a good man.

—It's not the same, Arya —said Dany—. I know you can't believe me now but time will show you I'm right, so you'll make your own choice.

The Stark did not respond to her words, but they both looked at the silhouette of the city of Meereen. _"He was locked up and tortured by his own memories"._ Jon's face struck her like a sea breeze, his eyes gray and sad with tears running down his cheeks when he killed her, the sensation of his strong arms were equal to the coldness of winter but his treacherous heart began to flutter more quickly like when she spent her nights with him, however, there was no love for Jon in her anymore.

Her baby kicked again inside her belly distracting her from her thoughts when the tears wanted to come out of her eyes, the sensation made her kneel a little bit due to her strong movements.

—Are you all right? —Arya asked.

Daenerys gave her a smile— The baby is moving a lot —she said, caressing her belly when an idea crossed her mind—. Do you want to feel it? —She offered. The Stark seemed reluctant to accept but the curiosity in her eyes shone brightly as she nodded. Dany took her hand between hers and placed it on her belly waiting for her baby's next move.

Then it happened. The small blow was felt through her belly and in the palm of Arya who looked astonished at that part of Daenerys' body with a small smile.

—It will be a very strong baby —Stark said and then took her hand away when the baby stopped moving—. Thank you for letting me feel my nephew.

—Nephew? —Dany asked, raising one of her eyebrows—. Do you think it's a boy?

—I'm pretty sure of that.

_ ** Tyrion Lannister.** _

The reconstruction of the city was still going on, but the streets had stopped being repaired a few weeks ago because of the royal decree. Tyrion did not understand why the works and sewer planning had ceased to be a priority because the King spent his days locked up in his rooms. However, the restoration of the capital as well as the Red Fortress could wait a little longer but the real problem was the lack of food and basic necessities. The illnesses of stationary change were killing the inhabitants who, without food, were only bones and skins piled up in the streets wandering and begging for a loaf of bread. Meereen's distant memories resounded in his memory when his former queen had managed to get the hungry city through a radical change in traditions and customs. Tyrion did not know how they would solve this problem in time without the presence of the king. The Reech's lands would not be enough to supply all the capital and the other kingdoms. Dorne was supposed to help them but the Martell lands were always independent and so they refused to follow the royal decrees in their entirety.

Myla entered his room with her hands grabbing her little skirts and her brown hair coming out of her braid. The little girl closed the door with a loud sound that frightened him somewhat. He was afraid to ask when he saw those eyes filled with terror and her breathing exhausted.

—What has the King done this time? —asked Tyrion looking at the girl.

—Your Majesty ordered... He sent them to be executed, my lord —replied the sweaty girl—. The King almost caught me when I was hiding under the table but I went faster and ran under the shadow of Ser Brienne.

Tyrion's horrified look must have frightened the girl even more as she lowered her head looking at her little feet. He could remember the group of men and women who began to kill each other for the few grains the King had sent to distribute that evening. They were not enough and the hungry people eager to feed their small families began to stick daggers and daggers in the hearts of others in order to get food. The King had sent them to capture saying that they would spend some time in the cells to reflect on what had happened and then let them go free and atone for their sins in community work because despite the aberrant truth about their deeds, they only acted on their own instinct at the mismanagement of the King and his Council.

—Are you sure of what you are saying? —he asked in shock.

Myla nodded—. I saw the soldiers go to the cells with Ser Brienne. They must be there now.

Tyrion felt a knot in his stomach, he couldn't believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. _"Being Brienne wouldn't do it,"_ he thought. He walked to the door and looked at the girl one last time.

—You can eat whatever you want, then I'll give you your payment.

The corridors of the only tower Daenerys had left upright were endless for him as he descended the steps to the top floor and it was towards where the cells were guarded by soldiers with the insignia of the Three Eyes Crow on their bibs. As he advanced, the Lannister found more soldiers stationed in front of several cells, the putrid smell entered through their graves as well as the dirt of the place made him nauseous. The tall figure of Ser Brienne cast a shadow over him and in the middle of that filthy place, Tyrion could hear the sobs of a woman.

—What's going on here? —asked the dwarf.

Ser Brienne looked at him for long seconds, and in her sapphire eyes he could see that she was hesitating to go on.

—The King has given the order to execute these people for inciting violence and causing fights on public roads.

—They did it for food —Tyrion whispered, fearing that everyone would listen to his protests—. I know you are loyal to our king but we must try to...

Brienne's gesture became harder—. I have tried, my lord. I have put my strength in every word to try to convince the king that it was wrong but your majesty does not want to change the order.

The gentleman woman turned her back and raised her chin as high as she could.

—Ser Brienne...

—The King's word is law, and my duty is to do it —Brienne said, wiping every trace of emotion from her face and addressed the soldiers—. Bring the prisoners —she ordered.

Tyrion could see four men chained in front of him, some young and some old, but what stirred his heart the most was to see a little girl with brown hair being dragged along with her mother who had green eyes and black lines along her cheeks, three more women were brought in and one of them looked as white as a piece of paper and her breath was agonizing. _"She has fallen ill"._ The soldiers closed the cells waiting for Ser Brienne's next order.

—King Bran has been just and pious to give you the crops that were destined for your table but you have committed crimes against civilians and fostered violence by taking innocent lives. This is why you are sentenced to die —said Brienne. Her voice was firm and strong, she did not falter and her posture was straight.

The woman with the green eyes saw Brienne in despair—. Please, my daughter is innocent. Let her live with her father. She is not to blame for anything —the woman's tears clouded her cheeks and something in Tyrion's chest moved.

—Do it —ordered the gentleman's woman when she saw that her soldiers were beginning to doubt.

—Ser Brienne —said Tyrion—. The girl can stay under my protection, I will inform the King.

—Your Majesty wants everyone dead, including the child. I cannot let her go because he would know. The king can see us —Brienne whispered, watching as the soldiers executed the first man.

Tyrion trembled at her words because he knew of his King's powers but did not imagine that they would end up serving this cause. The cries and sobs were engraved in his mind when the last male prisoner was executed. One of Brienne's soldiers took the girl away from her mother in the face of her failed attempts to seize her daughter in her arms because the woman had shackles on her wrists.

—Mom! —the thin voice of the infant was heard as a crackle as her sobs and the trembling of her body made him tremble with terror and sorrow.

—No! —shouted the mother as the blade of the sword rested on the girl's neck. Those green eyes rested on Tyrion's bowls—.My Lord, I beg you. Let her live, please!

The Lannister wanted to go towards the woman but Brienne's body prevented the step.

—You know what you must do, my lord —she told him with her blue eyes overflowing with sadness.

The soldier ran his sword over the girl's neck with a deep cut that gave her a quick death and the body of that little girl fell inert on the ground while the blood bathed the feet of her mother who watched in horror as her daughter's life was gone. The green-eyed woman gave a heart-wrenching cry that could open a furrow in the earth and tried to go towards them with an expression of fury on her face.

—You are cursed! —she exclaimed and the green of her gaze became more intense. The soldiers grabbed her arms to prevent her from advancing but it seemed that her strength was even greater every second. She spat on the floor—. I curse Bran Stark's reign, I curse all his followers and I curse his family —the sword rested on her neck forcing her to kneel. I can see many things, and I hope your death is painful," she said to Tyrion, and those green irises of the woman reminded him of the hatred of his sister—. What the dragon girl did is not even the shadow of what Bran Stark will do. You'll see it and you won't be able to do anything, you fucking dwarf.

The woman took one last look at Ser Brienne as she was executed and her body fell next to her daughter as they both bled to death by the choice of the man who was to protect them. The execution of the other women was quick and Tyrion avoided looking at them._ "I can see a lot of things,"_ he recalled. He could never forget the intensity of her gaze and the screams of the girl, he could never forget those words.

—Take the bodies outside —said Brienne, who seemed unaffected—. The king wants the people to see what happens to those who break the law.

Podrick found them on their way back up the stairs. Tyrion couldn't speak or think clearly after those words, but he knew he had to move on. _"She's not the first person to curse me,"_ he thought.

—The king asks for an audience with the Council —said the young Ser.

The three of them climbed the stairs and walked in the middle of the sepulchral silence, because what had happened was not a fact that made them happy. Podrick seemed foreign to the execution because his place was next to the King. The small Council chamber was occupied by the members as was the King. Bran looked at Brienne for long seconds.

—It's done, Your Majesty —answered the woman.

—Well —said the king before the confused gaze of Ser Davos and Samwell—. I have brought them together because my visions are now clearer and I have more grounds for asserting that Daenerys Targaryen has returned from death with a thirst for revenge.

The gasps of surprise filled the room but Tyrion was not as surprised as they were. He only hoped it was a bad joke of the Gods.

—How is that possible? —asked Ser Davos.

—Drogon took her body to Volantis as fast as he could and fed it with his dragon magic, so her pregnancy ran its course —replied Bran.

—We must have captured her beast —said Bronn.

Samwell seemed agitated—. Is she pregnant? Could it be Jon's baby?

—It's Jon's baby —Tyrion said without emotion as he watched Sam's eyes grow bigger by surprise.

—Does he know? —Sam asked, achieving silence again—. We must tell him that she is alive and that she is waiting...

—No —said Bran—. He doesn't need to know, because she must die again, just like her son.

The horror was drawn on Sam's face but Ser Davos seemed farther away from feeling something like sympathy for his monarch's words.

—He is the son of your cousin, Majesty. You can give the child the opportunity to live with his father in the North or with Queen Sansa.

Bran gave him a little smile—. I think we've learned our lesson, haven't we? As I told Lord Tyrion, if I let that child live, he will grow up to be a bastard who will take revenge for the death of his mother —he said—. Jon cannot have children or family by his vows, and my dear sister Sansa will not want to help the son of the woman who has captured Arya.

Tyrion's disbelief filled his head—. Has Arya Stark been captured?

Davos looked at the King—. With all due respect, Your Majesty, but I don't think your sister...

—I know what I saw. My visions teach me the present and I tried to see the future but I only see destruction and death —he said—. Daenerys Targaryen wants revenge and the proof is that my sister has been captured by her and her followers. She will come for all of us. That is why we must gather a summit with the lords of Westeros loyal to the crown to prepare and end her and her bastard —his dark eyes turned to Samwell—. I want you to send crows to Storm Bastion, to Winterfell, to the Eagle's Nest, and to Sweet Waters.

—Dorne and Pike won't join? —asked Ser Davos.

Bran just looked at him—. Ser Podrick, we can go.

The King left the room just like the other men, but Samwell forced Ser Davos to stay just like Tyrion. They waited a few seconds until the room was clear.

—We must tell Jon —said Sam—. I conspired with the King to destroy his relationship with the woman Jon loved. I didn't know, but now I realize that I made a mistake by not supporting him... I need to tell him the truth. He's already suffered a lot with all this.

Tyrion denied—. If you go north, the king will know and from what I understand, Jon is wandering with the savages away from the Wall. It will take a long time to find him and give him the news only to discover that she and his son are dead again.

Sam's chubby cheeks shook as he looked all over the Hall—. This morning a crow arrived from Winterfell and I read it. Sansa Stark has written to the king telling him that Jon would know nothing and keep him away from rumors —he hissed. Jon is in Winterfell.

To be Davos cleared his throat—. I will go with Samwell to the North. I have followed many kings but I don't think this is the right one, not after what he did with those Pike men —he said.

—What men of Pike? —Tyrion asked overwhelmed.

—The king charged me with taking soldiers to Pike and said they knew what they had to do. He sent men from the Iron Islands to be decimated, and when I asked him why, he only told me that his visions had shown him that they were enemies to his cause —he sighed—. That is why he does not intend to call Dorne or Pike. They were loyal to Daenerys because she supported their ideas but now, if Yara Greyjoy knows that the Queen of the Dragon is alive, her desire for revenge will be greater and Dorne will join her cause.

The memory of the letter from the Iron Islands returned to her mind and all the words had made sense. Tyrion gasped in horror at the events that had been a burden on his thoughts.

—I cannot go north with you —said Tyrion—. Jon Snow made it clear to me that he did not want to see me again, and my place is next to my king, but if you decide to leave you must do so today, or else when he has a vision of this talk he will execute you before you set foot in the north.

** _Daenerys Targaryen._ **

The Pyramid of Meereen stood imposing before her eyes, the sun bathed the stones and the heat of that land suffocated her in the midst of her silk dresses. Her horse stopped in front of the great gates of her ancient fortress while Arya and Kinvara went to each side with a small group of militants and Taron. She saw some mercenaries of the Second Sons stationed at the entrance, guarding the peace.

—Who shows up? —asked one of the men with brown skin.

Daenerys dismounted from the horse with care and grace taking care of her belly.

—We are priestesses of the Red Temple of Volantis, we want to see Daario Naharis —she lied because she knew that without her silver hair, nobody would recognize her.

The mercenary laughed out loud—. No doubt Daario Naharis enjoys fucking beautiful women like you, and that boy of yours won't stop him —he said, and Dany could see Arya tense on her side—. We can't let you pass.

Kinvara approached them, her green eyes twinkled—. I came here once to serve Queen Daenerys and now we come because we bring news of her.

—The queen is dead. The people of Meereen have mourned her death for they still thank Queen Daenerys for freeing them from their chains —said the other man who remained silent until a few seconds ago—. Daario Naharis will be delighted to receive them.

Kinvara smiled at the older man who looked at Daenerys' face with curious eyes. The doors of the Pyramid were opened to them, her feet walked carefully through those corridors she knew well. Those where she lost Ser Barristan where Ser Jorah confessed his betrayal and his love, where he made the mistake of taking Varys and Tyrion as part of her advice. Meereen had been the beginning of her downfall.

The Throne Room was still fully illuminated, the steps seemed so high to her now and her eyes rested on the man sitting on her throne. Daario's blue eyes saw her for long seconds and disbelief rested on her face, he walked toward her until he was close enough to observe her features.

—My queen —he whispered angrily. She hated that word for it brought back bitter memories. Daario placed his hand on hers feeling her skin and for a moment she thought he would cry at her feet but instead a proud smile rested on his lips—. I knew those sons of bitches couldn't handle you.

Dany smiled sideways feeling ashamed of the real situation but she would have to tell him later—. They could, Daario, but that's another story.

The mercenary's eyes went to Arya, Kinvara and the militants who were stationed at the entrance, away from them. Then his bluish gaze fell on her prominent belly.

—You are... pregnant... Who is the father? The same man who betrayed you? —She nodded in confusion at the amount of information he had—. Rumors have spread almost all over the continent and that caused the nobles to try to rise up but I have been able to keep the peace, just as you asked me to.

—It is the same man, he betrayed me, but he put a child in my womb before he put a dagger in my heart —the pain overflowed in her words—. But that doesn't matter anymore. I came back because I need to defend my baby from his family.

—And I will stand by your side to avenge the betrayal and execute that man —swore Daario with angry eyes. Daenerys did not want to believe in oaths any more but he had shown her that he would carry out her orders and that he was more loyal than that honorable and treacherous man.

Dany squeezed his hand warmly—. I would like to rest for a moment. The journey has left me exhausted and I need to take a bath.

—The Queen's room has remained intact since the day you left, I have not allowed anyone to sleep there, and it has always been ready for your return —Daario led her to the outskirts of the Throne Room.

Arya was after them with her eyes fixed on the mercenary as well as Kinvara.

—I want you to give some rooms to my good friend Arya Stark and priestess Kinvara and her militants —Dany ordained.

*

The warm water in her skin relaxed the tight muscles of her body just as it relaxed her mind. Daenerys felt Kinvara's hands on her hair as she had to have a special wash so that the dark color will last at least until she travels to Westeros. She saw her belly visualizing a small protuberance that supposed, it was the foot of her baby and caressed it with a smile on her lips because at last she could see some vestige of him after all that time in the boat of Arya Stark.

—I thought I should gather the Immaculates —said Daenerys when Kinvara helped her out of the basin and wrapped herself in a silk robe.

—You must. Have you thought about regrouping your Khalasar? —asked the priestess, drying Dany's dark hair.

She looked down at the ground, stroking her fingers.

—I don't think I can do it. I need to prove to them that I am strong in order for them to follow me and for that I need Drogon. I can't ride him after what happened last time, and I lost the connection with my dragon a few weeks ago —she sighed—. Grey Worm has been faithful to me and I want to have him by my side to support me. The Dothraki are harder to control, they won't understand my real reasons.

Kinvara left her hair so she could put on a dress essosi—. Your dothrakis swore to conquer the Iron Throne for you and they did, no doubt they will do it again.

—I don't want to conquer any throne and I don't want to be queen either, that's all in the past —said Dany—. The only reason I'm marching on Westeros is that I want my baby to live safely and that's why I have to put an end to the threat. Bran Stark tried to kill me twice and I can only retire to live peacefully if I see it finished.

The priestess nodded in understanding—. My queen, you say you will not be able to ride Drogon but if you go by boat to Naath Island it will take you longer and we must attend to this problem urgently.

—I am not going to Naath —Daenerys finished knotting a ribbon softly because the dress was a little tight on her belly and then she looked at the priestess—. I want to ask you to go to Naath and look for Grey Worm —she took a ring between her fingers—. He knows very well that this is my mother's ring and he knows I would never take it off, but this is the proof he will need to know that I am alive. Can you help me?

—Of course, my queen —Kinvara smiled, taking the ring between her fingers—. I will leave in the morning and bring the Immaculate to your Pyramid —the priestess stared into her eyes—. There are things I must find out during my journey for you but you can trust Arya Stark, she will not allow anything to happen to the baby she is carrying.

—Do you really believe that?

—I do, my queen —the red woman caressed Daenerys' belly—. I'll be back when you're ready to give birth.

_ **Jon Snow.** _

Winterfell's cold was growing every day because winter had just begun to get worse. Jon could feel the bitter, familiar taste of the beer as he spoke to Alys Karstark. The fortress seemed darker than ever, it no longer felt like home. The doors of the Hall were open when he entered and distinguished the red hair of Lady Ays. She wore northern style while her hair was braided and falling to one side of her face.

—Your Excellency —greeted the lady.

—I am no longer a king —answered Jon—. My sister has told me about recent events and that you have refused to support her cause.

Alys made a grimace—. I know what my duties are to the queen but I cannot fulfill them unless she solves the overriding problems. We are starving and dying of winter. The least important thing now is that we kill each other because of suspicions of the South.

Jon sighed—. The Karstark House has had a duty and an oath to the Stark House for several years.

—And we honored that oath as long as the Stark House gave sufficient reason and gave us its support in return —said Alys.

—My sister is trying very hard to get help for the northern people but we know the odds of an attack on the North are high —Jon told.

Alys gave him a side smile—. You don't recognize her as your queen, do you? When Daenerys Targaryen was in the North, you went out of your way swearing your allegiance to her —her words were embedded in his heart—. I must be honest with you and tell you that I don't trust your sister. She wanted to exterminate my house and Ned Umber's before but you appealed for us. You will always have my loyalty, that of the Umber's and that of the Glovers from my husband.

Jon felt a sting of pain in his chest—. I don't deserve it, my lady —he said—. I am a traitor and so I am condemned to live with the stain of my crimes.

—We've all made mistakes once but we've also done good things for the world like fighting the King of the Night and his army —Alys took a deep breath—. I have followed and respected your commands even as you bent your knee to the Dragon Queen, I stood by your side supporting you but I do not consent to this reign —said the lady—. However, I will do it for you. That will be my payment in gratitude for saving the name of my house.

Jon nodded—. Thank you, my lady.

*

The brazier in his room cracked along with the thick logs that released small orange sparks. His fingers stroked a small handkerchief with the embroidery of the three-headed dragon on it. Jon had taken it from Daenerys when they were on the ship to treasure it as the favor of his queen and that memory seemed so distant. The cloth still smelled of her and was as soft as her porcelain skin. Her tears wept down her cheeks when Sansa had given her that room because it was the same one Daenerys stayed in during her stay in the North. Jon seemed to be able to see her in her red dress with her silver hair falling down her shoulders and hugging her waist, he could see the sparkle in her eyes and her soft smile as she stroked his bearded cheeks. He longed for her touch but his arms felt cold when the memory of her death returned with more force because all he had left of his love was that handkerchief. He could not help it and sobbed against the palms of his hands at the same time as the delicate cloth became wet with his salty tears. Jon wanted to change the past, he wanted to have taken her away from the Throne and give her what she loved so much, a family. The pain in his throat seemed to drown him as his hands and body trembled. In the midst of his sobs, Jon wished with all his heart to be able to hold her back in his arms even for a day, away from everyone to love her as he could not and tell her in every way possible that she was his true love and that she would always be the woman of his life and then die with her. The desire in his heart was as strong as the cold of the North and he wondered if his suffering would ever end. Jon didn't want to fight for Sansa, he didn't want to fight for those lands that took away everything that once was his and what he loved the most.

The knock on his door alerted him to his thoughts. His fingers wiped his tears, he took a deep breath trying to reduce that knot in his throat and he kept his beloved's handkerchief inside his coat, near his chest. A young man with a bony, haggard appearance entered the room dressed in old, dirty leathers.

—Two men have arrived who are looking for you —said the young man—. The queen cannot attend to them now, but she has asked you to do so.

Jon nodded, trying to fix his black coat, and left the room with the servant. On his way, he found that the doors of the Council Chamber were being closed by the Maester Wolkan. He continued to advance until daylight struck his wet eyes and he felt a stinging sensation in them. In the distance, he distinguished two figures known to him. Samwell Tarly and Ser Davos Seaworth wore leathers with layers on their bodies. Resentment seized him when he met them, he did not want to see anyone else to remind him of that fateful day.

—Jon —Sam saluted, wanting to give him a hug, but he moved away before he could surround him—. You look better than when you were locked up...

—Ser Davos —Jon greeted the Onion Knight who had shown him to be a loyal man during the time he served him—. Why have you come to Winterfell?

Sam and Davos looked at each other for long seconds and it was Tarly who answered.

—It's about your brother, Jon.

_ **The Master. ** _

Crows from the South arrived more often than the old master expected. His old fingers went to the wax to discover that it was another missive sent by the capital. Wolkan began to doubt his queen's intentions and the fresh news echoed in his mind. He had been able to read King Bran's scroll before the Queen in the North burned the missive. _"Daenerys Targaryen is alive,"_ he recalled. _"Jon mustn't know._

Old Wolkan knew Jon since the Boltons were defeated by his hand and knew that he was a good man who was manipulated by his sister because for all the other lords, Sansa Stark was the savior of the North by achieving independence but only a few could see the truth behind her actions. Doubt ate away at him as he did not know whether to tell the truth to the man he served with all his loyalty or to wait until the right moment. It was too early to know what plans were hidden inside his queen's head but he must be patient if he wanted to help his true cause.

The last crow of King's Landing was received that morning with the news that the Queen's presence in the South was being requested for a summit. The old Wolkan chains resounded in the middle of the corridors to inform the queen of her brother's new requests. A horn rang out her thoughts and she approached one of the boxes to see who it was. Gendry Baratheon's black hair and blue eyes were distinguished by their black and gray skins in the middle of the white snow as well as their small entourage. The red-haired queen came to his side with her stoic expression and high presence.

—Take him to the Council Chamber, I want to finish this quickly —she ordered.

—Yes, Your Majesty.

Sansa turned to see him one last time—. I don't want Jon to know about this until we have an answer. He must not know certain things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
I want to clarify that the words that the woman said to Tyrion are a prophecy, it is something that is destined to happen but that he does not want to believe. I also wanted to tell you that this story is full of visions and prophecies and even in chapter three there is a reference to the end of this story. 
> 
> I apologize for the misspellings as this story is translated into English.  
I thank you for your support.


	6. 6.The roar of the dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon discovers the truth and embarks on a new path, Sansa makes a decision, Arya is convinced of a mistake of the past and Daenerys receives a disastrous visit. 
> 
> This special chapter was difficult to translate so I apologize for any mistake I had because as I said before, the original version of this story is in Spanish.

_ **Jon Snow.** _

The footsteps echoed in his ears on the stone floor. Samwell and Davos followed him to his room as it seemed to be the safest place. The faces of his friends were masked by grief in their gestures and when he saw them, something in Jon's heart was altered. Seeing them was a reminder of his insecurity and cowardice since Sam told him the truth and although Ser Davos had done him no harm, seeing the old man was a reminder of the moments he shared with her at DragonStone.

Jon carefully opened the heavy wooden door until everyone entered and the smell of wood flooded their pits. The white morning lights bathed the whole place through the small window. His bed was medium and cold at night and he also had a small table accompanied by a couple of chairs. Sam and Davos sat down in front of him.

—What about my brother? —Jon asked, looking at old Davos' eyes.

Sam took a deep breath, doubting whether he should speak or not.

—He... He's not who we thought he was —said Samwell—. Much has changed with the passage of time and not for the better.

Jon frowned exasperated at his elusive words._ "It must be something really serious,"_ he thought.

—Bran has left the whole capital without food and only offers them grain once a week in minimal quantities while people fight to the death over food —said Davos—. It has stopped the rebuilding of the sewers which brought disease from the waste, the city is half-built and there is no work for the people because the king has ordered all work to stop.

The bitter taste ran through his mouth—. There must be a reason why he has stopped reconstruction and food is also scarce in the North —said Jon.

—The capital has enough food to supply the people and the North if it wishes but it has also stopped trade with all kingdoms, especially Dorne and ... Pike —the look on Ser Davos felt heavier—. He is afraid of what might happen if he lets some kingdom get close enough and has already begun to lessen the threats.

—Bran was elected by a council and did not usurp the throne. He has the support of the lords of every kingdom as far as I know —added Jon with his hands on the table.

—He doesn't have the support of your sister Sansa —said Sam, who dared to speak before Jon's empty gaze—. We all know that the King has special qualities like seeing the past and the present. He knows that you are in Winterfell, he knows everything that the Queen in the North is planning, and I can assure you that his hand will not shake to finish her off if it represents a problem for him.

Jon swallowed dry and felt the anger run through his blood when Sam mentioned that his brother would be able to harm his own sister. They didn't know the Starks like him.

—Bran would never hurt Sansa. She's his sister and she's his family —whispered Jon—. Family is the most important thing to the Starks, it always has been.

Davos looked at the floor repeatedly and Jon could tell the man wasn't sure what he was doing but, after meditating for seconds, Seaworth looked into his gray eyes.

—That boy no longer lives in it —said Davos—. Bran has massacred a group of villagers because they fought to the death over the grains he provided for them. I was there that day and his face was full of peace as he watched everything that happened, I can say he liked to see the chaos," he breathed. The villagers were killed by Bran's order and it was carried out by Ser Brienne. Tyrion told me that there was a little girl, that the king knew about it but she was also killed in front of her mother's eyes.

Jon felt his heart beating strongly on his chest. The words of the knight of the Onion deepened in his mind but he simply could not believe it, he...

—They were not innocent at all but they acted under the circumstances. They were just hungry men and women who couldn't stand starvation —added Sam.

—But it wasn't their only crime —said Davos—. The king sent me to Pike with some troops of an army that I still don't know, he didn't inform me of anything but I obeyed because it was my duty. The soldiers decimated every man in the Iron Islands, no matter where they came from, they died because they were born and raised in that land. Yara Greyjoy sent a letter to the King and that was when I was ordered to withdraw the troops —Davos avoided looking at him—. I returned to King's Landing and asked him why he had ordered the killing of all these innocent men and he only replied that Pike's men would one day betray him because Yara's loyalty is to Daenerys and not to him.

His heart suffered a sting when his beloved's name came up. His head began to ache with all the information but he could not believe that his brother was all he was told. There must have been a reason behind it all but he could not find it.

—I can't... he's my brother —His hands went towards his loose crow curls— Daenerys is... —pronouncing him made his chest hurt—. The loyalty of Yara Greyjoy cannot condemn an entire kingdom.

Sam looked at Davos for a few seconds as if asking his permission to speak.

—That's the problem, Jon. Bran is the king and the threat is back —he whispered—. Daenerys is alive.

Fury ran through his veins when he threw himself at Sam and grabbed him by the neck while the tears swirled in his eyes.

—Don't lie to me! —He spoke harshly near Sam's frightened face—. She's dead. I see her death every night in my dreams and I'm not going to let you come and mock my pain —he let go of his grip by making Sam fall into the chair.

Jon stood up and went to the brazier trying to regulate his breathing as he watched the flames. _"Daenerys loved being near the warmth of the fire,"_ he remembered trying to calm himself. He could not let his words attack his being, he could not be so deluded as to believe and allow the hopeful flame to take hold in his heart.

—She's resurrected just like you did —Davos said, trying to calm Sam—. Her dragon took her body where the red women —Davos landed beside him looking at him—. Your brother has seen her in his visions, she has returned.

His tears fell down his cheeks and for that moment, he was not ashamed to cry in front of that man. He really wanted to believe, he needed to put his faith in his words but if it wasn't true, if they were just playing at torturing him with his crime, he wouldn't stand for it.

—How are you so sure he's telling the truth? —Jon asked, trembling—. How can I believe him?

Davos put a hand over Jon's shoulder—. Because he knows you're in Winterfell when no one else knew and because there are strong rumors that her dragon has not stopped flying over Essos —said Davos—. She is alive.

Jon looked at Davos with his watery eyes and felt the cold wind brushing his wet cheeks—. Where is she? —he asked softly, drowning in his words.

—She was resurrected in Volantis but I don't think she's still there, not after Bran sent mercenaries to kill her —said Sam.

His breath stopped at the new words. Disbelief peered out of his face amid the pain in his chest. He had not spoken about her to anyone other than Tormund, he could not accept it yet.

—Daenerys is a threat to Bran —Davos said—. He says she will come to claim the throne, reconquer Westeros, and destroy your family and the North. In his words, Daenerys is holding Arya hostage.

—No. Arya would never be easily caught —whispered Jon, knowing it was a lie.

—That's what I think too —Davos sighed—. There's something else you need to know, Jon —there was silence—. She is pregnant with your baby, her dragon fed her body with its magic so that she would resist the path.

He didn't know what to say. He walked away from Davos and into the light of his room. _"She is expecting a son of mine,"_ he thought, and the memory of her death lashed him with a whip. The burning in his chest became more intense when he discovered that he had murdered his own son, which his Dany loved the most in the world. His hatred for him grew more and more.

—Jon —Sam called—. Maybe she's in her other kingdom, in Meereen —he said—. You must go and protect her from Bran. He swore that he would kill her and also that he would kill your baby. He will stop at nothing and his tyranny is just beginning.

At his words, the fury in his chest was reborn as his hope. If he saw that they were telling the truth, then he would stand by her side even she would despise him because he would not allow her to be taken away.

—If I go to Meereen, Bran will see it in his visions —said Jon—. I have to go, I need to go, but I don't want to put her in danger. I can't.

—There's a ship waiting in White Harbor —Davos' voice was soft—. She is in danger anyway because your brother has already tried to kill her. You must be there to stop her from doing it when Bran tries again.

Jon nodded, knowing what he had to do.

—Who else knows? —he asked, still dismayed by the news. His heartbeat was still persistent, and his eagerness to leave the place and set out on his journey was increasing.

—Bran has revealed his visions to us in front of the whole Council —Sam approached Jon slowly—. Lord Tyrion knows that as does Sansa. She and Bran have been sending each other letters all this time and that is how we knew he was telling the truth, that you were in Winterfell.

His watery eyes looked at Sam without expression. The fury that had traversed his body seconds ago disappeared leaving a trail of sadness, confusion and frostiness. _"Sansa couldn't do this to me, not again._

—She knew and said nothing to me —whispered Jon who leaned against the wall with his hands covering his face.

The silence was sepulchral as he processed the words. His heartbeat began to slow until a deep pain in his chest seized him. He had lost Daenerys' trust for his sister and she only betrayed him again as if she did not care what he felt.

—You must leave today if possible —Davos said—. Sansa has been invited to a summit with the other lords where they will see how to finish off Daenerys. You have to put her on notice —he breathed—. We'll stay in the North. If we go back to the capital, we will most likely be beheaded for treason but we will work from here for you and send you all the information we can find. You will need protection now that all will know of your return.

Jon nodded on the way to the door to leave the place as he would only take the little he had and take his horse to White Harbor. He turned to them one last time, hugged Davos grateful for his confession and extended his hand to Sam still reluctant to maintain contact with him.

—Ser Davos —Jon called hims—. Thank you for telling me the truth.

*

The horse's reins were tightened by his gloved hands and a bag hung from the saddle. Jon put on his cape trying to go unnoticed and get out of there as quickly as possible but the delicate hand on his shoulder made him startle. Sansa was behind him looking curiously at him in front of the saddled horse.

—I must return to Castle Black —Jon said.

Sansa stiffened the gesture—. I thought you'd stay here with me.

Jon took a deep breath rejecting the idea of complaining about his betrayal, but he knew he had to act cautiously and then he would have a chance to talk to her.

—Alys Karstark gives you her loyalty. What more do you want from me? —he asked sullenly.

Her sister's blue eyes scanned her face—. Why are you talking to me like that?

—It's the only thing you deserve from me —Jon said, finishing saddling the horse—. I'll go beyond the Wall, I don't want you to send any more letters for me, I won't come.

Sansa took his arm.

—Jon, you are my brother and the only family I have left in the North. We must be together, the pack...

—I was never part of this pack, Sansa —he refuted, looking at her—. You hated me as your mother did, and you only came to me because you had nowhere to hide after Ramsay," he hissed. The pain in her blue eyes was present and Jon knew he had crossed the line but a very primitive part of him wanted to see her feeling everything he had felt. You called me again and I came, I did what you wanted and now I must go. I will not fight any more wars for others.

Sansa's expression became more stoic trying to hide the effect of his words.

—I am your queen, Jon. Don't forget that.

—You're not my queen —he said, feeling the rage running through his blood—. I had one before. Daenerys will always be my queen.

—She's a genocide! —exclaimed Sans—. She is dead, Jon and your duty and loyalty are only for me.

Jon got on the horse feeling the animal begin to move, ready to go.

—You wanted a crown all your life and now that you wear one on your head, solve your problems and stop depending on the weakness of others —he hunched the horse away from Sansa's path when his eyes saw the braids on his sister's head feeling discomfort—. You'll never be better than her.

The horse went out through the entrance of the fortress and the white landscape received him. He didn't dare turn his face to see his sister, but he knew he had left her bewildered by his change of attitude. He galloped hard until he reached his destination.

** _Arya Stark._ **

Taron had insisted on accompanying her to Meereen and their rooms. The great Pyramid in front of her kept impressing her and the comforting sun of the place kissed the skin of her shoulder as she got rid of her leathers to wear silk shirts and baggy trousers. Needle was hanging from her hip as was her dagger, the same one she killed the King of the Night. The people of the realm saw her in a strange way because she seemed far away from that place. However, many of them had asked for an audience with Daenerys after learning of her return but their greatest surprise was to see the devotion with which they followed the Targaryen, there was no fear and it was not forced. She seemed to be another woman in that city.

_"It is not as Sansa said it was,"_ she thought as she saw Daenerys on her balcony and sat in a rocking chair as she stroked her belly.

Daenerys noticed her look and gave her a smile waving her hand to which Arya did not respond but Taron returned the gesture.

—She's so... when I met her she didn't seem to have this side —said Arya posing her eyes on the woman for a few seconds.

—Maybe you didn't take the time to get to know her as I do —replied Taron—. She's a good woman.

Arya looked at him to discover his eyes full of truth. The Stark pushed those thoughts aside as she walked into the Pyramid. Priestess Kinvara had left a few weeks ago and since her absence strange things have happened there. Daenerys had suffered an attack a few days ago when she received the villagers while Arya was guarding her. One of them had tried to assassinate her with a spear as she approached to greet Daenerys but Arya could see him before the tragedy happened. The man died in a few moments by Needle but she would never forget his face because his eyes had been white and then return to their natural color. In spite of having tried to assassinate her, Daenerys ordered a worthy burial to that man because she had alleged that she had already met him when he reigned in Meereen.

_"The red woman was telling the truth. Bran wants to kill her and Jon's son._

Her legs climbed the stairs to Daenerys' room, which was guarded by the militants. They let her in because the Targaryen had told them she was not a threat to her. Taron stood admiring the Meereen sun.

—Why do you let me come so easily? —Arya asked, sitting in one of Daenerys' rocking chairs and feeling the wind in her face.

—If you wanted to kill me you would have done it by now —Daenerys replied—. I see your nephew's life is more important than your hatred of me, but when my son is born, will you do your duty?

Arya refused to answer her question because her ideas about Daenerys seemed to get upset every time she did something good that contradicted her actions at Westeros and what her sister said.

—Kinvara left several weeks ago —said Arya—. Where did you send her?

—She went to gather my Immaculates and bring them here.

Arya frowned—. You said you didn't want to take part in a war, that you wouldn't go against my family.

—I won't —said Daenerys—. I will not waste my time going after them but I must put an end to the threat that is the Raven of Three Eyes or I will never have peace. Once I achieve my goal, I will leave with my baby and they will never hear from us again.

Arya knew that Bran was really a threat but going against her brother was still difficult for her. Daenerys stood walking into the room in her long silk dress crawling on the floor and her dark hair loose on her back.

—Where will you go? —the Stark asked.

—I must attend to the people's errands —replied Daenerys—. I can't sit around all the time doing nothing.

Arya nodded to her side with Needle ready in case her brother tried to attack her again.

** _Sansa Stark._ **

Gendry Baratheon had accepted her offer and would be her consort when the wedding took place. They had agreed to marry before attending the Summit to generate stronger support from the North. However, the idea of getting married was not what terrified her. Jon had left her cold with his last words before he left. "You'll never be better than her," she recalled. Her brother's attitude had changed too much in a couple of hours and she didn't understand the reason. With regret, she returned to her fortress walking through the snow ready to let her brother go when she ran into two men she had not seen.

—What are you doing here? —she asked, looking at Ser Davos and Samwell Tarly. They looked at each other—. I asked a question. I have not asked for any of you.

—The king has sent us —said Sam. He wanted us to inform him about the North.

Sansa frowned— This is not his kingdom so he don't have to send them to exculpate in my territory —she shouted—. I hope you will withdraw as soon as you can.

Sansa noticed the nerves in Jon's friend which seemed strange to her. Bran had called her to the summit, so the smart thing to do would have been to supervise the North in her absence. _"They are lying._

—Have you talked to Jon? —asked Sansa—. You are in the North so you must answer my questions. What did you say to Jon?

—No...

—We told him the truth —Davos irrupted Sam—. He knows about the summit and the reason why it is happening.

Sansa looked at the men with horror and understood her brother's attitude towards her._ "He must be hating me._ She had seen him suffer for his former queen, she had seen him drink himself to sleep on the tables and she had seen him with puffy eyes but she had let everything pass for the welfare of her brother. _"He won't understand that I'm keeping him safe._

—You had no right to tell him the truth —masked Sansa—. Jon was safe away from that woman and now his life is in danger.

—He deserved to know the truth for which he is suffering so much —said Davos—. You have betrayed him knowing the pain it caused him to murder Daenerys.

—Don't you dare talk to me about treason after what you've done —Sansa looked at Sam—. I expected more from you as his friend, but I see you don't care about his life.

Sam looked down—. Jon must have known the truth. Daenerys is preg...

—He knows she's alive —said Davos—. We don't know where he's gone but he told us he'd be safe.

Sansa looked at him in question.

—He'll never be safe, and you'll pay for this —she muttered, looking down at you—. Guards! —she shouted and a small group of sentries surrounded them—. Lock them up in the cells —she ordered. The soldiers captured Ser Davos and Sam the moment Wolkan arrived, attracted by the situation—. If my brother dies, your heads will be the first to roll.

She watched as the soldiers dragged the new prisoners into the cells where Ramsay once stood. Sansa walked furiously to her den with Wolkan's chains tinkling behind her. She took paper and pen writing quickly feeling the ink stain her hands.

—Send this letter to King's Landing —she held out the scroll to Wolkan and then put the wax on—. I want the wedding preparations to be ready in two days —she said as she sat trying to make up for what had happened—. There is no time to lose.

** _Daenerys Targaryen._ **

The evening sun rested on Meereen bathing her figure that rested in her rocking chair looking out over the entire city. She felt calm while she was there, high up in the world and unattainable to those who wanted to hurt her. Her belly was heavy because she was already bordering the eight moons of her pregnancy and was anxiously awaiting the moment to bring her baby into the world, although fear also seized her. Her baby moved constantly letting her know that he was alive inside. The days were eternal waiting for Kinvara's return but, during that time, her relationship with Arya had prospered. They talked every day, at the same time and in the same place. Dany watched from her balcony as the Stark was kissed by Taron and a trail of sadness covered her being as she remembered Jon.

Daario had tried to get close to her by swearing his love and his whole life but she wasn't sure that one day she would love someone the same way again because she was afraid. She had loved Jon with all her heart and only received betrayal from him. Dany wanted to leave Meereen, she wanted to find that home she could never have and raise her son in her own world where no one else would find them. She tried to sleep a little as the nightmares returned with force during the nights in the middle of her cold bed and her insecurity but her baby always moved to let her know that she was not alone.

The loud roar echoed in her ears as the sound grew louder. Daenerys looked up at the sky for a clue or shadow but found nothing. "My sweet Drogon"-he called it. Dany saw Arya Stark look at the sky in wonder as the winged figure of her dragon landed in the vast courtyard of Meereen roaring for her presence. Daenerys walked and descended the stairs as fast as her body could. The sun began to descend slowly as it reached her son with its wings outstretched watching her. The dragon seemed to smell the wind until it perceived its smell and approached her. Dany reached out her hand as she overflowed tears when she touched his snout and stroked it.  
-Drogon" whispered as she felt the connection with her dragon and felt all the pain her son had suffered. She looked into his golden, melted eyes as the dragon guided his snout into her belly smelling of his growing brother. Thank you for this, Drogon," she said. Thank you for giving me another chance and for keeping him alive," she cherished with happiness as she felt the heat in her palm through Drogon's scales. She missed her other scaly children and she had to take care of Drogon because apart from her unborn baby, it was all she had left.

The dragon seemed to be lulled by her hands and whistled happily at her mother's caresses almost as if it were so small again looking for her warmth.

*

Daenerys brushed her dark hair untangling the knots through the recent bath and then put on a pale pink silk dress that had a soft neckline and accentuated her belly. She looked at her hand, feeling surprised that she did not see her mother's ring on her finger thinking about when Kinvara would arrive. The sun shone high that morning as doubts about her future actions attacked her again and her insecurities struck her again in her loneliness. Her encounter with Drogon had triggered many emotions in her but she could also see what her dragon did when she died. _"Why didn't he kill Jon?_ Drogon had burned the Iron Throne, roared at Jon, and carried her across the sea to Volantis where Kinvara stripped her naked and placed her on a pyre lighting the fire while repeating distant phrases. The scar on her chest hurt slightly again before her memories.

She felt hungry and thirsty but her fear of being poisoned was greater than her needs, so she had to wait for the militants to bring the food already tasted by order of Kinvara. Dany went to watch from the top of the Pyramid as the activity of the people began. She was relieved to see that Daario had fulfilled her orders and that Meereen was beginning to prosper. She still had the hairbrush in her hands when the door to her room opened and closed. _"Is Arya coming so early?" -_she wondered.

Dany turned into the room and saw the small figure of the Stark but when her eyes rested on her companion, the brush between her hands fell to the floor causing a deafening noise that filled her with fear to the point of wanting to flee from that place as her rampant heart broke against her chest.

—Dany —Jon whispered in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... Jon finds out in a single chapter about Daenerys' return and finds it right there? I wanted to do it this way because I felt that the story was progressing very slowly. In the next chapter, I will narrate Jon's arrival as well as his meeting with Arya and the confrontation with Daenerys. Let me know your opinions about the whole chapter and any suggestions you wish to make. 
> 
> Greetings to all!


	7. 7. The price of forgiveness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davos meets an old friend and starts a new plan, Jon finds open wounds from the past and Sansa marries her new ally. 
> 
> As always, I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors in the translation because this story is originally written in Spanish.

_ **Davos Seaworth.** _

The small light that filtered through the gate let him see the deplorable place where he was. The straw on the floor smelled of manure and rancid urine along with the rottenness of rotten food and blood stains on the floor. Samwell Tarly was in the continuous cell but Davos swore he could hear the man's wailing. He had spent nearly a day and a half locked up there with nothing but bread and ice water to feed on as he thought about the fate of his life and how perhaps he would never see his wife again. **_"Our children are dead and now I will probably leave her alone,"_** he lamented. Everything would have been different if they had fled in time. **_"No, everything would have been better if I had insisted that he marry the Dragon Queen._** Davos, like many others, fervently believed in Daenerys' mistakes and supported the new king, but now, in the midst of that darkness, he could clearly see that they had made a mistake. Bran Stark was not the man everyone thought he was, he only looked out for his interests and seemed to enjoy the chaos he caused by his decisions. Daenerys had proved to be a leader worthy of following and trusting until the King's Landing incident but like all humans, she too made mistakes.

The Queen in the North was only a shadow of the friendly and hospitable woman Davos had known. There was nothing left of the frightened girl who came to the Guard in search of her stepbrother. Davos remembered the icy look of the Stark that by the color of her blue eyes seemed as if the same ice was embracing him but not all her punishments and sentences would change the deep loyalty he had for Jon Snow. Davos also remembered Arya Stark, he himself saw with his old eyes how the little girl finished with the spectres and fought with a grace he had never been able to witness which, he denied Bran Stark's words because that she would not let herself be caught without first nailing her claws and fangs.

The itching in his ear led him to scratch himself against the wall to discover a straw stopper. Davos carefully removed that kind of yellowish ball to see a hole between the walls that kept him separated from Sam. His eyes grew accustomed little by little to the dim light of the next cell where he saw the fat man sitting against the wall with tears of fear on his cheeks. Davos knew he couldn't let him die there because the Tarly had to take care of his daughter.

—It's no time to cry —Davos whispered to him, calling Sam's attention to him who crawled slowly across the filthy ground until he was near the cavity—. We have to plan how to get out of here. We must warn Jon that his sister knows of his plans and will tell Bran about them.

—She knows the truth, Ser Davos —he cried pitifully—. We should never have told Sansa. We had to escape.

—No —answered Davos—. We are in the right place. I want to believe that now.

The strong footsteps of the crashing helmets and the tinkling chains moved him away from the wall trying to cover the small crack with straw. His eyes turned to the entrance to the cells where Gendry's tall, sturdy figure became familiar to him. The young Baratheon looked at him with a sideways smile, black hair and strong blue eyes shining.

—Ser Davos —he saluted—. I didn't expect to find him here.

Maester Wolkan stood beside him as he left a loaf of bread with some water and retreated to let them speak.

—What is the Lord of Storm Bastion doing in Winterfell? —Davos asked with a small smile.

—Finishing the preparations to marry the Queen in the North —he replied.

—I thought your eyes were on the youngest of the Starks —Davos stood with the help of his hands on the floor until he approached the bars of the cell and looked closely at the young man's face.

—She didn't want to be my lady —said Gendry with bright eyes—. Now I will have a queen and I will be a consort king of the North. I never thought I would get to this... I must thank you.

Davos gave him a small smile. A small idea began to shine in the middle of his mind and if he wanted to help his true friend, he had to start moving.

—You can free me from these cells when you are married —muttered Davos—. And you can surrender all your gratitude to the true woman who gave you the privilege of living the life you now have.

Gendry frowned—. I understand that Daenerys Targaryen is dead... —She looked at the old man as if she were guessing his words—. Oh no... Is she alive? —Davos nodded—. How is that possible?

—Her dragon took her with the red women there in Volantis, she was reborn from the fire, Gendry passed dry. Daenerys Targaryen doesn't want war but both your future wife and our proclaimed king are forcing her to come towards us. You know which side we should be on. They both want to kill her, her and her unborn baby.

He looked at him with horror—. Then I will no longer marry Sansa Stark.

Davos denied, sighing.

—Marrying the Queen of the North is the first step, Gendry —said Davos while the young man was uncomfortable with the presence of the Master who observed them, but Davos knew to whom the loyalty of that man was directed—. She's going to have to believe in you, she's going to protect you until you put an heir in her womb and you'll have the chance to win her heart if you can —Gendry's expression grew darker—. We must attack from within if we want to serve the Mother of Dragons and avoid the death of an innocent child.

—But... Sansa will be my wife and the oath says I must protect her —he babbled.

—The oaths are only words, Gendry —said Davos—. Do you think a woman like Sansa Stark would have noticed a bastard like you if you didn't have noble titles? —asked Davos, seeing his words take effect—. Daenerys legitimised you even though you were the son of the Usurper who took her throne from her family and condemned her to live in exile. She is the only queen we must follow.

Gendry drew back a little, breathing heavily.

—She burned the whole city and its inhabitants. Are you sure it's the right side? —asked Baratheon.

—I'm as sure of it as Arya Stark is now because she' s protection for Daenerys —said Davos seeing how the little girl's name got his full attention—. The woman who burned King's Landing was a grieving, abandoned woman who found no way out. I can put my faith that it was the same king who now usurps her throne that led her to do all that. Bran Stark is a tyrant and if we want to survive we must be in this together.

Gendry looked at the ground for long seconds considering his words and relying on the good judgment of his old friend.

—She has given me everything I have now —whispered Gendry—. And you have saved me that time from the hands of Melissandre so, in return for my gratitude to you, I will stand by your side and fervently serve Queen Daenerys.

** _Jon Snow._ **

The sea breeze and the sensation of the land beneath his feet gave him back all the breath he was holding, for he did not think he would be able to continue if his mind continued to handle his body in that way. Travelling on the ship again was difficult for him as his memories struck against his mind and heart almost as if he could feel her melt in his arms as she kissed him. Jon could remember the color of her eyes, the shape of her nose, the smell and softness of her hair, her porcelain skin, her sweet voice when she asked him to spoil her, her thick and desirable lips that tenderly kissed her bearded cheeks, her small hands that caressed the scars on her chest and her precious smile that warmed his heart and made him smile like a fool. He wanted his Dany back, he wanted to show her how much he loved her but he couldn't be carried away by rumors._** "I want to see her beauty with my own eyes.**_ He remembered that she was pregnant so she would have a large round belly to caress with his rough hands. Jon denied internally avoiding creating illusions because if the rumors were true, his Dany would not receive him with the same devotion that he was going towards her. **_"She must hate me,"_** he thought. _**I don't care, I want to see her one more time, please.**_

It had taken him a couple of weeks to get to Meereen along with a group of merchants who guided him down the pyramid path but within his heart there was fear and doubt. If he didn't find her there, then, he would go to Volantis to ask for his beloved and if they just turned out to be rumors, Essos would be the last place he would see alive. Jon would gladly die in the lands where Daenerys found success and had prosperous years before meeting him. _**"Perhaps we should never have known each other, perhaps I should never have allowed myself to believe that I was good enough to love her as she deserved.** _His horse began to trot as the Pyramid grew larger in front of his gray eyes and he could hear it, the powerful roar of the dragon echoed in the sky and the black figure of Drogon rose above Meereen as if searching for something. _**"Did he feel my presence?**_

—That is the son of Mhysa —said one of the men accompanying him.

Jon remembered when Daenerys told him about the liberation of the slaves and as they called her their Mhysa, her mother but that night, Daenerys' bitter tears furrowed her cheeks as she said she could never be a mother to a child coming out of her womb and out of flesh and bone. The sting of pain in his chest was strong because he had killed his own baby, the one that Daenerys so desired and that only he could give her. _**"But I almost took it away from him too.**_ Jon knew that if she wasn't really alive with his son in her womb, he would go mad even in the life to come because he couldn't believe how much damage he had done to the woman he loved most in the world.

He dismounted his horse when he was close enough to start walking without raising suspicions and put on the cape covering his body and head. The morning in Meereen began to dawn with small rays of the sun bathing the top of the Pyramid and as he walked, he looked in amazement at the whole place around him. Jon saw soldiers guarding the entrance and knew that it would not be so easy to slip away. Then he felt a dagger kneeling against his back and as he turned slowly he saw his sister's tanned face with her brown hair in the middle of a braid and a small smile on her lips.

—I knew you would come —she said hugging him and for that moment Jon knew there was hope.

  
*

  
Jon walked behind his sister looking at the floor to avoid being questioned by the guards and militants at the ends of the corridors. He remembered the safety of DragonStone but there were no uncoated corners by the sentries.

—Daenerys suffered an attack a few weeks ago —Arya said, and Jon felt that he was short of breath at her words—. One of her followers came to see her moved to tears but her eyes turned white and tried to kill her. I had to kill him before he hurt her —Arya stopped her steps looking at Jon—. Bran wants to kill her, and if we don't do something, he will.

—Is she all right? —he asked doubtfully.

—She is alive and ordered that man to be buried, for he was a faithful follower. I think I could see the pain in her face when she recognized the man —whispered Arya.

Jon knew that she cared for her people like a mother but the actions taken at King's Landing brought back bitter memories of her.

The stairs became steeper until they reached a long, lighted hallway that was guarded by more soldiers. The men looked at their sister but saw him wanting to discover his face.

—Why haven't they asked who I am? —Jon asked.

—They speak high valyrian or some other kind of language but Daenerys has ordered them to let me into their quarters as many times as I want —said Arya who stopped in front of a thick door finished in detail—. Here it is. Before entering I must tell you that she is changed, not only physically. Jon, you must be careful with your words. She has lost everything and is trying to start from scratch.

A small smile rested on his lips when he perceived Arya's empathy for Daenerys, as it always should have been. The militants walked away from the door letting their sister in but Jon was stopped.

—He is a friend of the queen —said Arya in a language that was supposed to be local.

The militants moved away and let him go after his sister. The smell of the room was peculiar because it smelled of vanilla, flowers and something sweet. _**"It smells of her,"**_ he remembered as he dipped his face in the middle of her silvery hair or breathed the fragrance of her neck. Jon removed the cloak from his head allowing the wind to catch his rebellious curls as he clearly saw the large room along with soft silk dresses on the bed and a noise caught his attention. Then he saw her. She was standing wearing an exotic silk dress that molded her figure, her hair was not silver, it was brown, yet her eyes were the same and her beauty remained ethereal like the first day he met her. His eyes went down his body when he noticed her big and round belly, his eyes crystallized when he saw that she carried his son inside her in spite of everything but he was so absorbed in her fascination that he could not see how she trembled with fear.

—Dany... —whispered at the edge of the sob as she slowly approached.

—Get away from me! —she shouted back a couple of steps and Jon could see it. She was shaking, her hands were protected on her belly and her eyes were looking at him full of fear—. What did you come for?! —she asked—. You won't be able to finish your work so easily this time.

Jon looked at his sister and she nodded leaving them alone which only increased the fear in Daenerys.

—Dany I...

—Don't you ever call me that again! —she spat at him as she approached cautiously, and Jon could see her face, which was even more beautiful—. I want you to leave.

Jon sighed—. Daenerys forgive me for everything, I didn't want to do it but you had become someone else, you ... you were no longer the same woman who traveled with me to White Harbor. You were not the woman I fell in love with. You murdered many innocent people and ...

—Did you believe you had the right to judge me? —she asked with her furious eyes. She had never given him that look, she destroyed him—. Wasn't she the same woman you knew? —She laughed ironically but Jon knew it wasn't her sweet laugh—. You weren't the same man I knew either. You became a traitorous bastard, a puppet that everyone manipulated to get rid of me, and you did it —she looked directly at him—. You never loved me, you only wanted the part of me that you liked best. Maybe that was all you wanted, wasn't it? Having me a few nights in your bed and then throwing me away as if I was worthless, leaving me suffering because you weren't man enough to accept that I was your aunt —she took a deep breath—. You always said that your family was the most important thing to you but you betrayed me.

Her words hurt like hell. How could she think that he only wanted her to warm his bed? She was his whole life.

— I loved you, Daenerys. I still love you —he confessed, watching how the rage in her eyes was appeased but reborn again.**_ She thinks I'm lying to her—._** I was a fool to let myself be manipulated, I should have stayed by your side to ease your pain and love you as you deserve. Never...

-I never should have known you, Jon. That's the truth," she said. I should have sent you back to your North with your family and focused on my goal. I should have withdrawn my help from that place and let them fix everything in their own way. Maybe that way, they wouldn't have been so insolent.

Jon opened his mouth surprised by her words. She seemed to take Cersei's actions but deep in his heart he knew she was speaking out of rage.

—But you didn't because you knew it was the right thing to do, we had to defeat the King of the Night.

—I did it for you —she said with her furious eyes—. Even though my dragon died to save you, I could only think of how to help you not to mourn your death because I couldn't live with all the love I felt —she whispered near his face. He lost himself in her precious eyes—. I loved you, I loved you as I never loved anyone but now there is no love in me for you —her sweet mouth pressed into a fine line—. I hate you.

His fascination fell at her words. The stinging of his chest deepened as she slowly walked away looking at him deeply as he processed her last words. He didn't want to believe her, but he knew what he would encounter as he went to look for her. **_"My love has to be enough for both of us._**

—I'm sorry —he muttered, recalling her sad face after Viserion's death—. I brought you misfortunes when you only gave me your love and I didn't know how to appreciate it —he wanted to touch her face. He was content to feel his precious skin under his fingers and feel its warmth—. Please forgive me... Dany... I love you.

She denied—. I could only forgive you by making you pay for your betrayal and I think it would never be enough to feel satisfied with your condemnation.

Jon also didn't believe that death was the best of punishments. He had lived in flesh and blood what it was like to be condemned to remember the woman he loved dead and betrayed.

—If I can get your forgiveness, then I'll make things easier for you —Jon took Dany's hand between his with a quick movement and his body rejoiced at the warm, soft skin. He took a dagger that was in his belt but when she saw him, she wanted to force it back and he could see the fear in her eyes. **_"How much damage I have done to you._** He hastened to put the dagger in Dany's hand as he brought his body closer to hers by positioning the dagger on his own chest, seeing the eyes of his beloved—. Kill me. Do it — tears streamed down his cheeks. He squeezed the grip in his hand feeling the steel begin to bite over his robe—. To die in your arms would be the best thing for me because at least I could see you one more time. Kill me!

Daenerys seemed determined to follow when her small hand withdrew the dagger and threw it to the ground, creating an abrupt sound. Jon looked at her in pain as he watched the dagger on the floor and the fire danced in the gaze of his beloved.

—I am not going to do it because I am better than you and even though you betrayed me with your brothers, you rejected me and meant a threat to my claim, I never thought of killing you because I loved you.

Jon looked at the hurting ground—. I never wanted the throne and I told you, I was honest with you on that.

—And what good did it do?! —she asked exaltedly—. I told you not to tell your brothers because I know people like Sansa, I knew what she was capable of and I was not wrong —she said—. Their hearts did not tremble to send you to the Wall because of your origin and your claim, not because you committed a crime. Jaime Lannister killed my father saving the kingdom but was not punished for it. Now you can see the truth. They all used you but I was always there for you even when you hurt me —she turned her back on him and by her voice, suspected she was crying—. Get out of Meereen and don't ever come back. I don't want to see you again for the rest of my life.

Jon took a few gentle steps, if he stretched his hand he could touch the bare skin on her shoulder but even at that distance, the wind carried away the sweet smell of her hair. He sighed trying to calm the sea of emotions he felt inside.

—I want to meet my son —he whispered as her back tightened and she looked at him again with those raging eyes.

—It's not yours —she said, touching her belly—. It's only mine. You lost the right to call yourself his father when you put a dagger in my heart and ended his life.

—I didn't know! —he said exaltedly—. If I had known everything would be different now.

Dany's hands shook but it wasn't fear, it was rage.

—You would have left me alive until my baby was born, wouldn't you? And then you would have thrown me to the wolves to finish your dirty work —the brown hair framed her face wildly—. You always told me that you never wanted to engender a bastard and you killed our son so you have nothing to worry about. I won't make you carry this baby you never wanted.

It felt like the dagger had entered his heart again. _**"She doesn't know how much I wanted to give her a family**_. He would not tell her about his own desires, not when she was his priority now.

—I want this baby, Dany. I always... —he took a deep breath—. I would have given my life if it were necessary for you to have one of our children.

Daenerys looked down at the floor and then went through his side to the door.

—I'm not going to hurt you for Arya and I'll let you stay if that's what you want but I'd rather you go back where you came from —she said, feeling the air returning to her lungs. —Jon —she knocked. Her sweet voice saying his name had been an echo in his memory. He looked at the beautiful woman with that dark hair that was strange to him but made the whiteness of her skin even brighter—. The next time you call me Dany, it will be the last time you can talk.

_ _

_ **Sansa Stark.** _

The white dress covered her whole body like a big mantle while her red hair was loose and her grey crown of huargos wolves rested on the crown of her head. The servants had placed soft powders on her cheeks and some crimson red on her lips. Her fingers trembled against the cloth as fear ran through her body at the sudden memories of her past weddings but what frightened her most was what would happen that night to her new husband. Sansa had not been able to sleep imagining how difficult it would be to receive another man in her bed, another who might do to her what Ramsay did to her body.

She took a deep breath leaving her nerves behind when the buttons on her dress finished being buttoned and carefully looked at herself in front of a mirror. _**"A queen must do this for her people.**_ The door of her room resounded among her maids while her cousin Robin came in to look at her with a small smile because he was the only one who offered to take her into Gendry Baratheon's arms.

—You look beautiful, cousin —he said, comforting her a little. That titty boy had left a man who treated her as she was, a lady and a queen—. Are you ready?

Sansa nodded, taking her cousin's arm, for there were no more Starks left in the North to carry her. The road was silent and cold, the night had fallen on Winterfell like a black mantle on the white mantle that was snow. Her memory went back to the Battle of Winterfell when she believed she would not survive the crude affront in the crypts or the King of the Night. _**"I have survived them and will continue to do so.** _She visualized the torches that illuminated the road feeling a sting of pain in her chest reminiscent of Theon. He had died an honorable man and Sansa wept his death for several days. She would have wished that he would continue to stand by her side protecting her from the loneliness that began to stick to her bones.

The road was getting shorter when he noticed the fully illuminated Arciano making its red leaves vibrate and its color reminded her of blood. In the midst of those present she found lords of important houses such as the Manderly, Lord Royce and of course, Alys Karstark with her husband Lord Glover. Sansa gave her a cold smile looking into the eyes of the woman who had meant a problem but Alys did not take her eyes off at any time, on the contrary, her gaze made her feel as if the ice was passing through her heart. Many of her lords there had refused to accept her marriage to a lord of the South but she had firmly decided what would be done.

In the distance she observed the figure of Gendry getting bigger and bigger. He was dressed in black leather along with a cape and his blue eyes looked at her at all times until she arrived in front of him. Maester Wolkan was the one who would marry them and unite their lives until death.

—Who comes before the Old Gods tonight? —asked the master.

—Sansa of the house Stark, Queen in the North —said her cousin—. A grown, legitimate and noble woman comes to marry and implore the blessing of the Gods. Who asks for it?

The young man with black hair took a step forward.

—Gendry of the house Baratheon and lord of Storm Ends. Who gives her?

—Robin of the house Arryn and Lord of the Eagles' Nest.

Her cousin let go of her arms and went towards the other lords while Sansa looked at the Master as well as her fiancé.

—Queen Sansa, do you take this man? —asked the master, staring at her.

She nodded—. I take this man.

—Lord Gendry, do you take this woman?

Her fiancé looked at her but she avoided looking back.

—I take this woman.

Their hands were intertwined with a ribbon that was knotted sealing their union.

—Before the gaze of the Old Gods, I by sealing these two souls, binding them together as if they were one for all eternity —her palm against his bothered her but also warmed her—. See one another and say the words.

Her blue eyes bumped into his blue ones, and she could see the same insecurity she was keeping.

—Father, smith, warrior. Mother, maiden, the old woman, the stranger. I belong to him, and he is mine, from this day to the end of my days —she said.

—Father, smith, warrior. Mother, maiden, the old woman, the stranger. I belong to her, and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days —he said.

Gendry placed her free hand on her cheek and kissed her lips chastely, and then turned away.

The applause was lazy but the celebration of her marriage within the fortress lifted the spirit of her lords. Food bowls were on the table as the few remaining reserves were served that night until her husband gave her all the resources she needed. She drank the sweet wine while the master placed a minor crown on Gendry's head as her consort and he sat beside her.

The way to her room was more tortuous because she would give herself to a man again. Her steps were slow and weak, but she knew she had to. _**"As soon as he puts a child in my womb, I will be able to throw him out of my bed.**_ The door to her room opened before her, giving way only to her husband while her blue eyes watched the bed made and the candles set romantically. She wanted to run out of there but she knew it was her duty first of all. She looked at the fire when her husband stood in front of her.

—We don't have to if you don't want to —Gendry said—. I can understand if...

—We must —she said—. I need an heir to affirm my position, and you need one for your lands. I don't see how we could get one.

Gendry sighed—. I don't want you to feel obligated.

Sansa looked at him in exasperation.

—We haven't married for love and we both knew what this was all about. Let's just do it.

Gendry's fingers went to her soft cheeks caressing them and she felt upset before her signs of delicacy. Ramsay had thrown her to bed as he tore the fabric from her dress and took her from behind like an animal. But Gendry, dedicated herself to look deeply at her as she removed the crown from her head and she did the same for him. He kissed her letting her taste the sweet of wine on his lips along with the raspy beard on her cheeks. Her husband's hands went down her back caressing the path of her back. _**"No one has touched me like this.**_ She felt a small current of fear as the buttons on her dress jumped.

Sansa moved away from her lips and tried to carefully remove his leather jacket. Gendry's cold fingers touched the exposed skin of her shoulder and kissed her again as if he could feel the fear that ran through her body. The jacket was detached revealing her husband's glorious body and she dared to run her delicate fingers through his abdomen as she felt the heat embracing each part of her body. The front of her dress hung from her hips leaving her nightgown in sight. Gendry stopped kissing her to observe her, her white breasts were visible behind the cloth as her red hair fell down her shoulders. He went to kiss her neck, took off his boots as he could and Sansa did the same with clumsy steps trusting in the grip her husband had on her hips. Her dress fell to the floor just as she fell on the bed with Gendry's kisses on her neck and his hands caressing her thighs.

Sansa felt strange in the midst of his kisses and caresses because she had not known that type of sensation that made her burn slowly while waiting for another touch, another kiss, another caress. Gendry looked at her again, he dropped with his fingers the straps of her nightgown and her white breasts were at his exposure. Her cheeks turned red from her nakedness and from Ramsay's scars. Gendry looked for long seconds at those marks and Sansa thought he would move away but no, he dedicated himself to kiss each one of them just as he kissed her nipples stealing moans from her mouth and increasing that fire that grew inside her.

She found herself being touched by his fingers in the middle of her legs, making her night more pleasant when the nightgown was out. Gendry's pants disappeared and she watched as she could due to her panting by her husband's touches. He didn't stop until he made her twist in her bed as he kissed her neck. Gendry kissed every scar on her body to look at her deeply.

—Are you sure? —he asked.

Sansa nodded prepared for the pain of his intrusion but this time felt different for her. Gendry covered her with his body separating her legs with his knees and touching her back with his arms as if hugging her. Sansa could feel him enter her interior causing her to pant and moan intertwined. Her body burst into flames when she felt him move and she surrounded his hips with her legs instinctively. Having sex with Ramsay had been torture but Gendry treated her like his wife and was interested in making her feel good. He kissed her and she could feel how her husband's movements increased so she ran her arms around his back and groaned in his ears as he hid his face in her neck. Pleasure seized her in a different and potent way when she felt her husband end up inside her while he kissed her breasts and then came out of her and looked at her.

—Did I hurt you? —asked Gendry gasping.

Sansa denied that she wanted to tell him her thoughts, but she knew she shouldn't do it. She was still panting when she felt her husband cover them with furs and hug her against his chest. Her heart beat loudly at the situation so strange to her because Ramsay used to leave her alone in the middle of the cold bed. _**"Gendry is a good man.**_

The night had not gone so badly for her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys have finally met. Perhaps you are a little confused about why Daenerys lets him stay in Meereen but it is because she has a plan and above all because she needs Arya by her side for it but I can tell you that things will not go as Dany planned because her feelings will be involved. 
> 
> Davos has managed to marry Gendry so the new consort king is on the side that wants Jon as king. To be honest, erotic scenes are not my strong suit but I will try to improve for when necessary ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it and bless you all.


	8. 7.The Fire Lady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran's visions show him a new enemy and Sansa attends the Summit. Jon and Daenerys meet again. 
> 
> As always, apologies in advance for any grammatical errors since this story is originally written in Spanish.

_ **Bran Stark. ** _

—Ser Podrick —he called—. Take me to the windows. I want to breathe the air and not be interrupted. 

Bran heard the wheels of his chair resounding against the ground and felt the gentleman's push until he could visualize the ruins of the city that had been falling apart since he stopped the construction. His eyes watched the bodies piled up near the entrance to the only tower that survived the burning of Daenerys Targaryen. The corpses seemed to equal Winterfell's death toll plus the bodies of those innocents who perished months later due to the severity of the burns to their skin. Bran had ordered those bodies to be left in the streets of the city, where all settlers could see them and remember the crime of the Dragon Queen, remember the fear and despair and make sure they were never against his reign. 

Problems with his advice grew day by day as he had seen Tyrion's betrayal which conspired with Davos Seaworth and Samwell Tarly but Bran would let him think that he knew nothing, that he believed that his Hand was faithful and that there was no news from the North about Jon Snow. His raven's eyes had seen his journey to Meereen, his encounter with the Mother of Dragons and Arya's interference with their destiny. Bran knew everything. He also knew about the union of Gendry Baratheon and Sansa Stark. A small, cold smile rested on his mouth as his visions showed him the fate of his proclaimed sister Queen in the North, even darker than he had planned for her. An air of tranquility and serenity came into his body when he thought of Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen because his passionate feelings towards Daenerys would be his downfall and the ex-King in the North had only intentions of recovering the heart of his Queen. With luck and his intervention, the bastard of Daenerys would not be born breaking a greater right to the Throne by already having an heir. 

His bony fingers gently stroked the scroll between his fingers after reading his sister's message that she would come to the Summit with Robin Arryn. Bran had thought to stop Ser Davos and Sam and if his plan failed, enter the minds of the men on the ship and have Jon assassinated as he had tried several times with Daenerys but realized he needed them alive, he needed her to step on Westeros again to make sure her threat is eliminated and that the Mother of Dragons does the dirty work of eliminating his beloved Sansa. Bran would play the same way he did before, he would keep quiet and wait patiently while he played correctly for everything to happen as in his visions but at the right time, change the course of history as he already knew how this new war would end. 

_"In an ethereal place, a woman with hair as dark as night and skin as white as snow, waited for him, a woman dressed entirely in red and whose blue eyes shone like stars but the flames danced on her skin kissing her as something forbidden and beautiful. She had a necklace with golden links and in the middle, a blood red necklace that reached to the beginning of her breasts. The lady was as beautiful as sin but her lips were raised in a smile as cold as ice. _

_—Dear brother —said the Lady of Fire—. I see your time has not been wasted. You have a new puppet now. _

_The Raven of Three Eyes possessed Bran Stark's body as a vessel from which he would fulfill the desires of his father, the God of Chaos, the Lord of Light, the Mother, the Maiden, the Blacksmith, the Gods of the North, among others. _

_—I have slept for thousands of years inside the Crow but now, thanks to the King of the Night, I was able to truly go out —he replied._

_The Lady of Fire looked at him inquisitively. _

_—You destroyed the destiny of those whom our God created. You did it before and were punished for it. What do you think he will do now when He sees how you play with the beings He commanded me to protect?_

_—My dear sister —he said—. He is fascinated to see how they destroy each other and I trust my words. You can show the future to your priestesses of Volantis but only what He wants them to see, then, you could prevent many wars but He did not allow it —he saw how the lady's eyes burned in the ice blue of her gaze—. Like everyone else, He has his favorites just as you have yours but I am impartial, all must die or all must serve. _

_—That reminds me that you played with my favorite protégé —the lady hissed—. Fire cannot be quenched from this world, Crow. Not as long as I am the Lady of Fire and the flame of my life continues to burn at the command of our God. _

_—Should I shut down your life to keep it out of my way? —he asked ironically—. Unlike you, I have his favor to get rid of all your protégés if that's what I want. Don't you see that clearly? All must serve or all must die but there is no longer time for choices, dear sister. _

_The Lady gave him a smile._

_—The fire has allowed me to see your true intentions. You are a twisted and ambitious raven, you want to have your power in the world but you are just another pawn on your way to have fun. He will not allow you to annihilate his whole creation because he needs their faith and it gives him grace when they put their faith in Him. He will never return the favor. _

_—I believe in your words but we both know that the Age of Man is about to end. The King of the Night was a failed attempt of mine to exterminate them little by little but it was necessary for them to let their guard down and I succeeded. Humans are passionate fools who are guided by their feelings and believe they are safe now, that they should only kill the dying body of the boy they knew as one of their own and will succeed in defeating me but you and I know that we are immortal beings. _

_—We can still be defeated —said the lady—. Don't you remember when I led Azor Ahai to stop your plans? You stayed asleep and the good part of the Crow woke up but unfortunately I made a mistake by increasing the magic on Earth. You knew how to use every one of my actions to wake up again when the King of the Night touched the body of that child, you passed into his body waking up the evil part of you. _

_The Raven smiled. _

_—No, now I am who I really should have been and I will not forget your betrayal, dear sister. Your magic has been useful to me and I must thank you for that but the road to power is not yet over. _

_The lady's fire raged—. What do you really want?_

_—Everything —he replied—. I will not submit again when I can control the will of men and even reign over their hearts. _

_—You cannot be in control of everything. I will be there to prevent it because the fire illuminates in the darkness of the night you plan to create —her blue eyes looked at him—. If you destroy the dragons and the North, the magic in the world will go away. We will have no power there and you will only rule over debris from that useless chair you got. _

_—I see that your excessive contact with humans made you softer and insipid but don't worry, my sweet sister, I will go on with my plans so that I may extinguish the flame of your life. I already won once and I will continue to do so._

_The eyes of the Lady of Fire pierced her heart and felt the flames in her being. She used to be the more bloodthirsty of the two until a cruel punishment softened her heart signifying yet another obstacle to her future plans as the Lady had given the first move when she brought the Dragon Queen to life._

_ **Daenerys Targaryen. ** _

Her eyes were set on the fire in the chimney for despite the heat of Meereen, seeing the flames comforted her. Her entire body trembled as she remembered each and every one of Jon's words,_** "I can't believe he' s here.**_ Her memories became stronger since she saw him again. He did not seem to be the same because his body was a little thinner, his black hair had grown bigger and his beard had a little more volume as well as the presence of dark circles on his face. She had felt the touch of his fingers in her hand when he put the dagger between her hands. She wanted to believe that she would have killed him, she had made sure to think that but the truth was that when she saw his eyes she felt fear and love. She cried against her pillow as her presence only filled her with confusion and stirred up what she felt. She should hate him, she should not even yearn that the story was another because there was no return in time. 

But, her hard reality was that she still loved him as if he had not betrayed her, she might even try to forgive him but a powerful part of her being prevented him from thinking about that possibility. Daenerys had risked everything she had and was but in return, she only received sorrow, pain, and a condemnation. _**"He has already made his decision.**_ The memory of his face full of tears as he begged her to kill him flooded her mind making her heart hurt. She could never harm him beyond her words as her stupid feelings continued to feed her soul. And now, a few arrivals away from her baby, she felt that a bond between the two would grow and hold them together but the truth was that she didn't want him around. Daenerys imagined that perhaps Jon was there to kill her baby and murder her. She did not know that she could believe or trust. 

Her hand caressed her belly calming the movement of her baby. Time was running out for her to be born and to be able to have what she wanted so much in her arms and only for her because she would not allow Jon to approach her baby. Not until she could trust him again but she doubted she could forgive him.

Arya Stark entered her room with her hands behind her back and her Needle hanging from her hip. 

—Why did you bring him? —Daenerys asked—. He betrayed me and you took him to my chambers mocking the trust I placed in you. 

The Stark stared at her.

—I did it because I know it is the right thing to do. I want the good of my brother and you are the woman he loves so I am only helping him to be happy. 

—I don't want him near me or my baby —Dany hissed—. I told you I wasn't going to go against your family but you make him come right to me. I don't know if I will be able to keep the words I promised. 

Arya's eyes glowed.

—You can't understand it yet because you're hurt by what happened, but when all your anger stops and you see the reality of your actions, you'll thank me for bringing it —she said—. You still love him, I can see it. 

Dany's cheeks reddened.

—Hatred is not love —she lied—. I have accepted my crimes and my mistakes but I don't want the past to come again. You have betrayed me, Arya, and if you do it again, I will send you away from me and my baby for nothing assures me that you are not plotting against me with your other brothers.

—Bran sent me an order where I was to kill you and I did not comply —said the Stark approaching Dany—. I know the danger you pose to Sansa and yet I am still here. You can trust that I will always do my best to help Jon even if it means fighting at your side —Arya went to the door. He loves you, Daenerys. 

The silence behind the noise of the door was present in her room as her words had become stuck in her mouth. She had to stand firm with her decisions even if it hurt her that her baby didn't have a family like she always wanted to give him, but even though she was Jon's son, she loved him with all her heart because the mere mention of his existence warmed her heart. 

Strong, firm footsteps echoed through the room as she saw an astonished Grey Worm walking toward her rocking chair where she rested on her nine-moon belly. Kinvara came to her side with a smile. 

—My queen —whispered the Immaculate One, placing a hand on her chest and bowing—. I hardly believe the Red Woman when she said you were alive. 

—Grey Worm. My most loyal warrior has returned —she said in reply to his words—. I couldn't believe I was alive until I could feel it. 

The Immaculate One reached out his hand, showing her the ring of her mother, Queen Rhaella. She took it between her fingers and put it on while the heat in her chest grew with relief because if her baby was a girl, she planned to leave her that same ring. 

Grey Worm's gesture of joy widened when he noticed her belly.

—I look forward to the good arrival of the little princess or the prince —he said—. The Immaculates fought beside you until the end as we swore and did in Westeros. 

Grey Worm and Kinvara sat on the stools in front of her. 

—What's Naath like? —Dany asked painfully as she remembered the sweet Missandei. _"They didn't even give me her body to give her a decent burial."_

—Missandei spoke of its beautiful beaches, and I have seen it —said Grey Worm sadly—. Now no man or woman from Naath will ever wear chains again —he muttered grimly. 

Dany took the hand of the Immaculate One.

—We have avenged her. 

Kinvara cleared her throat—. I have seen that Jon Snow is in Meereen. 

Grey Worm frowned.

—My queen, I will kill him if you order it. 

—No —replied Daenerys.—. I need him alive to keep Arya by my side. 

—You don't need her, Your Majesty —added Grey Worm. 

Daenerys nodded,

—I need her to avenge Sansa Stark —she said—. I promised I wouldn't go against her family but I don't want to fight any more wars so I have to cut the evil out of the root and she will also pay for every offense she has given me —she hissed. 

—I thought you didn't want to get involved with the Starks —said the red woman and her green eyes shone. 

—I didn't want to but now I see it's the right thing to do —she muttered—. I'm going to finish off her house. The reign of the wolves in the North is over. 

—So be it, my queen —said Grey Worm. 

Kinvara gave her a sincere smile as she approached the fire with her choker shining until it shone in the middle of the place. 

—I must tell you what I have seen in the flames, Your Majesty.

*

Her large belly did not allow her to walk easily through the Council Chamber of Meereen. Daario had taken her there to show her the new formation of the city and the number of soldiers under his command, and to her surprise, the Second Sons had increased their ranks. The delicate, soft dress he wore that day fell free on her hips in gratitude for the fluidity of the fabric and the comfort of her belly. However, the mercenary's eyes sat from time to time on her breasts that had grown in size from her pregnancy.

—Grey Worm has arrived with six thousand Immaculates from Naath —said Daario—. The troops of the Second Sons for now are made up of almost ten thousand men but I have to assume that the number is increasing as the payment for maintaining the security of the city is generous. 

—Thank you for your work, Daario —said Dany, relieved that the man had done her bidding. 

The mercenary looked her directly in the eye which made her tremble and want to get out of there. 

—I hear that the man you took at Westeros came back for you and his child —he hissed in pain—. Will you allow him to stay by your side after what he did to you?

Dany took a deep breath—. His sister is necessary to me. I can't kill him. 

—He could have done it —said Daario—. You still love him, don't you?

She dodged his gaze feeling the heat start to burn her and her nerves appear. 

—Don't forget that I'm your queen and you can't question my decisions. 

Daario approached her, placing his hand on her cheek, causing all her heat to swirl where his touch was soft.

—I will follow your orders even if I want to kill him for what he did to you —his hand went down to her belly—. Let me be the man you deserve, let me love you and let me be the father this baby deserves. 

Daario's lips were getting closer. She thought he would kiss her on the lips but he only kissed her cheek while caressing her belly and then encircling her waist and attaching her to his chest as her body would allow. 

—Daario... no

The sound of the door separated them abruptly when she saw Jon's gray eyes staring at her in pain to the point where Daenerys felt as if her heart was broken again for him. 

_ **Sansa Stark. ** _

The capital was warm unlike its cold North. The summit would be between the great lords of Westeros in the middle of the DragonPit. Gendry sat on her side as proof of her marriage to him and Sansa felt calmer with his presence. In her months of travel with him she had come to like his presence and need his touch as she had never thought she would. Sansa eagerly awaited the month that her red flower would not arrive because that would affirm her position on the North. Gendry gave her a smile when she saw Bran enter through his wheelchair that was pushed by Ser Podrick Payne. Her brother's eyes looked at them inquisitively which left him with a sensation of frostiness. The memory of her last order in Winterfell made her tremble but she knew it was necessary. The Lords of the North sent their soldiers to decimate the savages outside the Wall for once Jon knew the truth about Daenerys he might rise in rebellion and the savages would follow him to the death. Sansa could not allow it. 

Her blue eyes saw Yara Greyjoy arriving together with Maron Martell. She had heard rumors that they were not invited to the Summit because of their former support for Daenerys Targaryen. Like them, her uncle Edmure, her cousin Robin, Lord Royce, Lord Bronn, Ser Brienne and other gentlemen took their seats. In the middle of the council, she saw Tyrion Lannister sitting next to his brother waiting for his words. 

—My lords, today we celebrate this summit with wonderful news —said Bran—. I want to congratulate my dear sister Sansa on her marriage to Lord Gendry —glances fell on them making her nerves grow as she noticed that her brother knew every move she made.**_ "He won't hurt me, I'm his family_—. **But not all news is pleasant and I must inform you that the threat has returned. The mad queen Daenerys has been resurrected in Volantis and has now returned with a thirst for revenge. 

The gasps echoed in those present although her husband remained stoic, his eyes seemed full of confusion. 

—We don't have the army to defend Westeros —said Edmure—. Her dragon has conquered King's Landing before and we couldn't do anything. 

—Daenerys Targaryen is not coming to conquer us —said Bran—. She wants to reduce Westeros to ashes regardless of whether we are against her or not. She wants to kill us all. 

Sansa looked at Tyrion and the dwarf looked incredulously at his brother. Sansa knew the Lannister and could say that he too was surprised like her. 

—Westeros fought her ancestors and will continue to do so —said Robin—. Her dragons are not invincible and her armies are not immortal. We may have a chance to beat her. 

—No —Bran interrupted—. Her armies grow day by day and her crimes continue to grow. She has my sister, Arya Stark, imprisoned, and not only that, she also took my brother Jon prisoner. 

Yara Greyjoy stood up—. Daenerys only claimed the bastard who murdered her. That is not a crime. 

—Watch your words, Lady Greyjoy —Sansa hissed, feeling her blood burn under her skin—. My brother is a hero who saved Westeros from a mad queen. You should be grateful to him. 

—As grateful as you are? —Yara asked—. All the kingdoms received messages about the origin of that bastard. He is the heir and you are his family, you condemned him to live in exile after he did the dirty work for you. 

Silence enveloped everyone present as the gaze of Brans became more severe. 

—Milady, I remind you that you have presented your loyalty to my crown so do not proclaim another aspirant to the crown again or I will have to take it as a betrayal. 

—Will you kill me in front of everyone? —She ironized—. Or perhaps you will send troops again to continue decimating the inhabitants of the Iron Islands as if they were sick cattle. 

Sansa looked at him in horror at the words of Pike's lady. She was suddenly sick as she imagined all the savages decimated and dying in the bleeding snow. 

—Dorne has not been invited to this summit —said the Prince of Sunspear—. So my armies will remain loyal to the Mother of Dragons. I will not support a tyrant. 

Sansa stood up—. Prince Maron only needs to see this city destroyed and burned to realize who the real tyrant is. Daenerys Targaryen is a mad queen like her father who burned and killed innocents. 

—You should also see how many corpses are stationed on the streets of this city —the Prince's expression was stoic—. I remind you that all kings have fought wars and killed innocents to win them even the Stark Kings. My loyalty remains steadfast to Queen Daenerys. 

—And my loyalty too —Yara added. 

Bran gestured to Ser Brienne—. They are going against the crown so they are traitors and must be treated as such. Lock them up!

Maron Martell stood looking at Brienne and Bran.

—There is an order in Dorne to follow my desire to support Queen Daenerys, and if anything happens to me or Lady Greyjoy, my armies will immediately sail to her cause. 

—Ser Brienne —called Bran—. Take these new traitors out of King's Landing. 

The sounds of the prince's and Yara's footsteps were heard until their figures disappeared into the dust and radiant sunshine. 

—The only way we can win this war is if we are united —said Bran. 

Sansa cleared her throat.

—We have been ruled for years by bad kings who only looked after their interests but now we have a king who speaks to us with truth and forgives our ideas so it is an honor for me to tell my brother that the men of the North will fight against Daenerys Targaryen just like the men of Storm Bastion. 

_ **Jon Snow. ** _

The burning in his chest was present when he noticed the man stroking Daenerys as if she were his own, touching the belly where his baby was and then kissing her on the cheek. Jon wanted to throw it to the ground and disappear him because the mere fact that someone else touched her filled him with anger. He saw a mocking smile on the face of the man named Daario and noticed that Daenerys was very nervous. The last few days she had tried to avoid him, she stopped leaving her room and no longer walked all over the fortress as Arya said. Jon knew it was due when he arrived but he was willing to make things right there because he felt that without her he had nothing. 

—Daario, please go —said Daenerys. 

The man unraveled his arms from her figure and walked past him. Jon had impulses to take him by the neck until his fury and sadness were gone. Daenerys tried to go after him towards the exit but Jon took her by the arm feeling that sensation of relief in his being. She looked at him furiously with her brown hair flowing down her shoulders and Jon allowed himself to admire her. Her eyes were still just as beautiful, her hair smelled so good, her skin looked so soft in that dress that he wanted to rip it out right there to see with his mouth if it was true, her figure was big by her belly but the cleavage of her breasts left him hypnotized while he was drunk on her beauty. 

—Let me go! —she hissed, letting go of his grip—. I don't want you to touch me again. 

—He can do it, can't he? —he asked in pain. 

Daenerys took a deep breath—. Daario has shown me that he loves me sincerely and that he would never betray me as you did even if I committed the worst of crimes. 

—Dan... I was manipulated and I thought you were going to hurt my family —he said. He had no excuse but that truth. The wind lifted her dress a little and Jon wanted to run his hands through her belly to feel his son. 

—You made your decision and you chose your brothers over me. I don't understand what you're doing here when you should be with your sister in the North. That's what you wanted, isn't it?

Jon tried to touch her cheeks but Dany turned away scared. His heart was broken. 

—It wasn't what I wanted —he felt the knot form in his throat—. I want you. I wanted to give you all the love you deserved, I wanted... when I knew you were my aunt, I couldn't do it. I'm sorry. 

—I asked you to reign by my side when I had already asked you not to talk about your kinship —said Dany—. I still wanted and loved you despite your rejection, but I won't be the same idiot twice. 

Daenerys wanted to leave again and the very thought of leaving her made Jon want to lock her up with him right there. 

—I'm not good with words, I've never been good with words, but I want to tell you this. I should have done it sooner —whispered Jon looking into her deep eyes where he might lose himself—. I have always loved you and my desire for you did not waver at any time but the news about our kinship and my parents was too much for me. Now I regret having wasted those days, I should have loved you as you deserved, I should have made you my wife and I should have taken you away from all the pain so that you would not suffer. We should have stayed on that boat and forgotten the world. 

Jon looked closely at her beautiful eyes. She seemed to want to cry in the middle of his words and he wanted to hug her and kiss her but he knew she wouldn't let him. _**"I must try. **_

—There is no such thing as there is, Jon —answered Dany—. We cannot change the past but we can learn from it so I don't think I can forgive you. I no longer believe in your promises of love. 

Jon saw her walk away in her soft dress but his body went towards her while his mind screamed that it was not yet time. His strong arms seized her waist as he rested his face on the neck of Daenerys inspiring the sweet smell of her hair and feeling the warmth of her body against his arms. His hands could caress his belly as he hugged her from behind when he felt a slight knock against his palm. 

—Let me go! —she shouted, scratching her arms and hands. Jon, let me go. 

He was absorbed in his small bliss feeling her warmth in his arms, treasuring the shape of her hips as he listened to her demands and felt her nails snap into the skin of his arm. Jon needed to hug her, that was more than enough for him as it felt as if she had never died. His tears soaked Dany's hair as he continued to inspire her sweet smell. 

—Forgive me —he whispered sobbing—. I love you and nothing can change that. I will follow you for the rest of my days because I can't live without you, I tried and failed, Dany. 

Daenerys stopped moving violently. She stopped snapping her nails to grab his arm tightly while a pitiful scream came from her lips and felt a liquid soak into her dress. She looked at him with the pain in her face as she leaned on his arms. 

—Jon —Dany shouted—. The baby... is coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the Raven of Three Eyes and the Lady of Fire is because before I wrote this chapter I saw the Lord of the Rings and during the film this idea arose. I hope you like it because frankly I think Bran is not a common being, he breaks the rules of space-time so there must be some magic and divinity in him. In addition, the Three Eyes Crow would change carrier so it cannot be defeated only by simple mortals so it believes the Fire Lady. He admitted that I also followed the idea and pattern of a Youtube video/continuation called "The Revenge of Daenerys Targaryen" as soon as I saw it I fell in love with the idea. 
> 
> I also wanted to start exploring the world of magic and also because this story is strongly based on visions. 
> 
> I would like to know what they think about Jon and Daenerys as well as the other characters.   
Blessings to all :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of the story and soon I will be uploading the rest according to the opinion of the readers. On the labels you can see what the plot is about.  
Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
